The Light in the Night
by KidKiba
Summary: Long story going through the times and trials of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette is trying to get over her crush with Adrien and thinks about her future with Chat while Chat starts to wonder if he should move on from Ladybug. But what will happen when Chat disappears and a certain Adrien is nowhere to be seen? Angst, Abuse, Depression, Hurt, Tragedy, and Love. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

One

It's been almost 3 years living her double life, three years of saving Paris with Chat Noir, and three years of unsuccessful pondering over her friend Adrien. Marinette wondered what her life would be like if she never got chosen to carry the Ladybug Miraculous, would she and Adrien be together or would she be a crazy fan of Chat Noir himself? Marinette giggled to herself, the thought of her being one of the crazy fan girls of Chat chasing him around when he's trying to save Paris.  
"What's so funny Marinette?" Tikki asked while coming into view from her hiding spot in the girls purse, in the safety of Marinette's room she had no reason to continue hiding.

"Oh it's nothing Tikki I was just thinking about stuff and how different life would have been if I never met you all those years ago." Marinette said casually seeing as Tikki and she have had this conversation on more than one occasion before.

"Oh that one again? Are you still thinking about how you and Adrien could be together?" The Kwami teased her. Marinette blushed lightly and composed herself before deciding to respond back.

"Well that and what about Chat? Do you think I would become one of his fan girls if I didn't already know him on a more personal level? How funny do you think that would be though, picturing me running after Chat with the rest of his fan girls." Marinette giggled twirling her pencil around in her hand. She was supposed to be doing homework but of course her daydreaming had gotten in her way.

"Marinette I don't think anything would really change. Well except for how busy your schedule would be, you wouldn't need to save Paris and drop everything to do so, so I guess that's the only difference I could think of." Tikki responded honestly.

"You really think so Tikki?" Marinette stopped twirling her pencil in her hand and looked at her Kwami.

"Well of course I do, it's not like being ladybug makes you a different person, you are still Marinette after all." Her Kwami soothed back at her, but somehow it made Marinette feel like Tikki was wrong.

"Sure Tikki but still I feel like being ladybug has changed me, at least in some ways. Like when I first met you I was never that brave and I was so scared but being able to hold my own showed me that I have to trust myself. You helped me realize that well you and Chat." Marinette confessed to Tikki.

"You would have realized that sooner or later on your own Marinette, but everyone needs a push sometimes and maybe being Ladybug was your push. Regardless of that I don't see how not being ladybug would change your views or actions on the people around you. If you weren't ladybug do you really think that would make a difference in whether or not you and Adrien would be together right now, or how you and Chat would react to one another?" Tikki questioned Marinette.

"Well I really don't know I guess. I think sometimes maybe me and Adrien would be able to get along better if I wasn't always running off in every Akuma attack. I feel so awkward when I get questioned of where I was and then I start stammering and well you know how I get when I try to lie I just freeze up and my brain goes to mush! And Adrien is always around when people ask me, he just watches me make up dumb excuses and act like a mess." Marinette puts her head in her hands remembering the last time an Akuma attacked at school and how she made up a lame excuse that she forgot her homework at home and ran in the mists of the Akuma attack just to retrieve it.

"You do make… Unique excuses, but that doesn't matter! Honestly Marinette you think Adrien would really care if he would see you during an Akuma attack? He is the type of guy that would just care if you were safe or not, besides everything is so chaotic when an Akuma attacks it's not like you know where anyone would be during one." Tikki tried to comfort Marinette.

"Yeah I guess you are right Tikki." Marinette agreed while trying to get her attention back on her homework.

"What brought all of this up Marinette? Is there something on your mind that you wanted to talk about?" Tikki floated and landed onto Marinette's work trying to get her attention once again.

"Well you know it's been almost three years since I became Ladybug and I just wanted to celebrate someway. Maybe with Chat it's not like I could celebrate with anyone else than you and him anyways… But I really do owe Chat a thank you, for everything he's done. Saving me, being my teammate, and just being someone that I can fully trust. I just feel like I have to say thank you in some way." Marinette confessed shyly.

"That sounds wonderful Marinette! What do you think you would want to do?" Tikki asked excitedly.

"Well I was thinking maybe cooking something, cookies maybe? I don't really know I'm only good at two things, cooking and sewing." Marinette started to think of something she could make Chat that he would actually enjoy.

"I'm sure whatever you make he would love, it is very sweet of you Marinette." Tikki smiled at her and then gave a small yawn. "I think I'm going to take a nap, if you need me wake me up okay?"

"Sure thing Tikki go get some rest." Marinette smiled back and turned her attention to the homework she dreaded doing. Her thoughts were against her today going back and forth between what she wanted to make Chat and how they should celebrate, and then to Adrien and if they could really be anything more than friends. She sighed, of course she was still hung up on him, it was pathetic to say the least. She knew that for years she bothered Tikki with her inner turmoil on how to approach Adrien, it was hopeless. She knew she didn't have the guts to confess but maybe she would be able to move on instead.

"I have to move on already it's such a waste of time..." Marinette thought out loud.

"What was that my Puuurrincess?" A familiar voice floated into her ears.

"Chat?" Marinette spun around and saw a familiar cat like super hero hanging his head from her trap door on her ceiling his ears giving a slight twitch. She had left the door open in habit, Chat liked to make surprise visits and she got tired of always having to go over and open the door for him.

"The one and only!" Chat grinned and fell to the floor landing on all fours then slowly standing up. He grinned wide and started to walk over to Marinette.

"You know eavesdropping isn't very gentlemen like." Marinette frowned playfully, she knew Chat too well to know he didn't do it on purpose, but she still liked to tease him anyways.

"Well my purrincess, I didn't mean to but you seemed too focused I just didn't want to bother you when you had that super focus look in your eyes." Chat grinned and sat down in her bean bag chair that was next to her desk.

"Yes well not everyone expects an ally cat to come barging in." Marinette laughed lightly as she saw Chat's grin fall into a pout at her insult.

"Oh ha ha, you know what's more funny? Trying to explain to your teacher how an ally cat stole your homework!" Chat pretended to threaten her but his smile gave himself away.

"Well it's not like you would do much damage, I've gotten nowhere with this homework anyways." Marinette closed her journal and sighed pushing her chair away from her desk while doing so.

Chat looked up at her and wondered what was wrong; she had a faraway look in her eyes. He waited for her to say something but she remained silent. He looked around the room as the silence grew. Chat looked at the walls around bed and closet, he remembered the times he would visit long ago. Back then the walls were covered in Adrien Agreste posters, but as time went on they were slowly removed and replaced with other such things like designs and ideas that were brewing within Marinette's mind. Chat didn't mind the absence of his civilian self from the walls, he was taken aback when he first saw them, thinking that the nice sweet Marinette was just a crazy fan girl in disguise. He questioned her about why she had them and he remembered her laugh, such a sincere heartfelt laugh. She explained that she admired him, and the business. Made sense seeing that design and fashion is what she wanted to pursue in the future, and having a famous designer's son who models the clothing wasn't something too farfetched for her to have on her bedroom walls. But he remembered something else she said, that she admired Adrien as well, she had gone on about how he has such a busy schedule and she had no idea how he could cope and manage it. She had laughed saying that now that she knows that Adrien in person it was a little creepy to have them up around her room but she was too busy with school and working on projects to go about removing all of them. He wasn't surprised to see one still hanging on her wall though. Looking at it he noticed she had scribbled on the picture, notes of the design and notes of the photographer's choice in the pose his civilian self was doing. She had written so much on the picture that you could actually hardly see who was posing in the picture in the first place, it almost made Chat laugh. 'Of course she would only be interested in the design, that's what she really is passionate about after all' Chat thought to himself. He looked back up at her from his chair and decided he would break the comfortable silence that fell around them.

"Cat got your tongue?" He smiled at his own stupid joke.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking Chat its nothing really. What I want to know is why YOU are out and about this late." Marinette smiled back and motioned at the clock above his head. Chat turned around to see that the time was 11:52, almost midnight; he's been out for about 4 hours as Chat and had no plans on returning home anytime soon.

"Ah you know I had patrol tonight and I thought that the best thing to do afterwards was to visit my favorite fashion designer in Paris! I came by and saw the light on, and the door open so I just thought I'd pop in and see what was up." Chat stood up and put his hand on her desk and looked over at her school journal, casually flipping it open to see notes on World History. Of course their history class had a huge paper to write on the history of WWII and what they thought was the biggest turning point in the war. Chat was putting it off for as long as possible, and from the looks of it so was Marinette.

"Do you always feel like you can go through everything of mine without asking Chat? God its like you are the little brother I never asked for." Marinette playfully punched Chats arm and grabbed her journal from him effectively looking over the notes she made like it even mattered if he saw what she wrote or not.

"I'm more like the annoying pet you didn't ask for, besides you don't even know how old I am! How can you be sure I'm little?" Chat smiled and playfully yanked the Journal out of her loose grip. He looked over her notes and sighed, "Doesn't look like you got very far huh? Having trouble concentrating with such a handsome young feline about?" He looked over the book and gave her a devilish look and raised his eyebrows, effectively making her laugh.

"Oh come on now Chat you are a distraction within yourself and I don't think your looks have anything to do with that. I haven't started that stupid homework assignment just because I'm not to interested in history. Besides I have more important things to be thinking about, like how to keep pesky stray cats from coming in at night." She through shade back at the feline hero, watching his grin falter a bit before laughing.

"Oh I can't be that bad can I?" He mumbled almost to himself. Marinette wondered if he really did take her playful insults seriously sometimes.

"Of course not Chat, you actually keep me company when the rest of Paris is asleep so there is that." She put her hand on his shoulder; she really didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was her friend, and partner even if he didn't know that she was in fact Ladybug.

"Do I? I never pegged you as the lonely type, you always seem so..." Chat paused and searched for the right word, "Comfortable alone. I'm actually quite jealous of that quality." Chat smiled and walked over to her bed and flopped back down. Her comforter smelled like fresh laundry and Chat felt an overwhelming comfort attached with the smell.

"Why is that Chat? You never seem lonely yourself, honestly you seem to relish in being alone sometimes." Marinette bit her tongue, hopefully Chat wouldn't ask when she ever saw him alone, she had only ever seen him like that as Ladybug, never her civilian self. It wasn't like she could lie about a time seeing him, he would obviously know it was a lie, or would he? She felt a cold sweat start on her back, 'oh god I hope he didn't notice that blunder' she thought to herself.

"…What was that you said when I first came in? Something about moving on, no?" Chat asked seemingly ignoring her question. His expression was hard to read from across the room she could only read him from his voice, somewhat curious but a hint of something else as well. 'But what?' Marinette thought maybe he sounder somber? She couldn't tell for sure if she couldn't see his face.

"… Yeah actually that is spot on of what I said why?" Marinette asked, she didn't think of an excuse to tell Chat of why she said what she said, but maybe she could tell him the truth, but keep names out. 'Not all of the truth but well some of the truth I guess. Is it really lying if I just don't say who I'm talking about?' Before Marinette could answer herself back Chat started sitting back up to look at her.

"So what are you trying to move on from..?" Chat inquired further he looked a little sad, his eyes glued to the floor. Marinette didn't know what to say, should she tell the truth or not? She decided to walk over and sit down next to Chat on her bed, for some reason she felt like he was trying to distract himself with conversation, but from what? He said he was here because of patrol but she knew for a fact that his patrol ended at least 2 hours ago, so why was he still out and about? Had something happened to him as his civilian self and he just needed to stay out, or maybe he was just having a bad day… Either way she decided to try and cheer him up the best she could.

"Well," she sat down next to Chat with a slight plop of the bed. They were close enough to lean on each other, although they were not touching physically she could feel his body heat radiating off of him. She felt comfortable around Chat, a comfort only a very trusted friend could entice. "I... I was just thinking to myself you see I have this idea, an idea that I can't really let go. I really like this idea I mean really, really like it. Although I really want this idea to work out, I don't think it will. Actually it's almost like a fact that it won't work, and even though I know this I just haven't been able to let it go. I know that I should and I guess I have decided today that I should at least try to let it go and well move on." Marinette explain sloppily, she hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions about it.

"Oh I see… Why do you think it won't work? You obviously like the idea so much, what makes you so sure you should let it go?" Chat turned his head to Marinette who was biting her lip in anticipation of what she should say next. He waited patiently refusing to pry more into the topic.

"I guess it's just my gut feeling. I don't really have an answer to be honest Chat, the only thing I really know is that I'm too scared to see the results of trying." She answered honestly, and for a brief second she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Saying it out loud really helped her to feel better.

"Don't you think you should try though? I mean you're scared sure but what if it did work out? Would you really want to risk the possibility of success because of having to be brave for like 20 seconds to make a decision to go for it?" Chat knew he had no room to talk he felt the same fear she felt, but about him confessing to Ladybug. He always wanted to make it clear that his flirting with Ladybug wasn't just for show, but genuine emotion. Of course she just thought it was for the fans, and media but he really did like her. He had so many opportunities to tell her how he felt but he backed out of all of them due to fear, the closest he ever gotten was when he got Akumatized by the Dark Cupid, ever since then he never got as close to telling her his true feelings as he did that day.

"You are right you know, but it's so much harder said than done Chat. I think maybe if I am able to move on it would be better. Although I do see where you are coming from, and I definitely will think more about it before deciding but for now I just wish it wouldn't get in the way of my homework." Marinette sighed, getting some of her feelings out felt good and exhausting all at the same time.

"Well you can do whatever you feel like you have to my purrincess, I trust your judgement, but if you really want it to stop bothering with your work though you might have to go at it had on instead. I hope you get it all figured out and that everything works out in your favor." Chat's normal playful demeanor came back suddenly and he stood up suddenly breaking eye contact. "I'm afraid however I should be leaving now. It really isn't gentleman like for me to keep a lady awake past curfew." Chat crossed his arms and yawned "Besides it seems like its time for a cat nap for myself." He flashed a smile back at Marinette.

"Chat… Are you okay? It seems like something is on your mind. If you wanted to talk about it I'm all ears you know." Marinette stood up and put her hand on Chats shoulder, he looked back at her with tired eyes.

"Thanks Marinette, that means a lot. I've kept you up long enough though, but I promise to come back and visit soon. Maybe I can complain to you then." He chuckled at the last part as he ran a hand through his hair. Marinette couldn't help but frown knowing that Chat was hiding something that was obviously bothering him. Chat noticed and decided to try and cheer her up

"Hey, I'm okay really its nothing a superhero can't handle, it's just a little civilian drama going on in my life nothing life threatening, Cats Honor!" He gave a thumbs up and a wink, hoping that his big fake plastered smile would be enough to trick her.

He really did want to tell her his drama in his own personal life but that was already hard enough without being able to give out exact details just to be able to keep his identity a secret. He honestly hated secrets, but he could see why he would need to keep who he was a secret. Still even that didn't make it any easier for him to not tell the people closest to him especially Ladybug.

'If she only let me show myself, maybe then, maybe she would see how deeply I trust her…' Chat thought, but it was pointless Ladybug had made herself clear a long time ago, their identities should be kept secret no matter what. That goes for both heroes and any friends and family they have. Regardless he wished he could share that secret with someone in his life.

"Alright alley cat I hope you don't stay out too long. You need sleep too you know. Be safe on your way home okay?" Marinette followed Chat towards the trapdoor on the ceiling. He climb the latter and paused before saying "Of course my puuurrincess, a prince would never let his puurincess worry." Marinette didn't answer but rolled her eyes, she knew Chat saw her reaction because of his lighthearted laugh that followed. He climbed the rest of the way out and gave a slight wave before vaulting off the roof top into the dark night.

"What a crazy cat… I hope he's okay." She shut the door and latched it making sure it was securely locked before climbing back down. She already knew Tikki would be waiting to start a conversation with her when she knew the cost was clear.

"Well that was eventful wasn't it?" Marinette laughed lightly when she saw Tikki sitting on her bed.

"You could say that. Chat sure had something on his mind I never seen him act like that I hope he is okay." Tikki was worried of course, something that Marinette felt was very out of character.

"Yeah he was a little off wasn't he? I'm sure he's just tired and needs a good night's rest. If anything I can talk to him tomorrow when we have joint patrol. Anything he can't tell Marinette he sure can tell Ladybug." Marinette was tired after the long day she had at school and the long night she had doing anything but her homework.

"I sure hope so. He seemed so sad like he really didn't want to leave. Do you think you should go after him? As Ladybug I mean." Tikki offered her while floating towards her, close up Marinette could tell the Kwami was really worried.

"Okay Tikki you are freaking me out. Why are you so worried? Chat said he was going home if I followed him right now I might break the one rule I made for us both. What if he goes home and I follow him and then I'll know who Chat Noir really is, and that's dangerous. You even tell me all the time that nobody should know who our real identity is." Marinette was already getting undressed and ready to sleep. It was already12:30, way past the time to get a decent night's sleep.

"You are right, sorry Marinette I'm just worried is all. Sometimes the stress from a double life can be hard to deal with I just was thinking maybe Chat Noir is starting to feel the effects, and who else would be better to talk about it then someone who is experiencing it as well?" Tikki sighed and laid back down on the pillow as Marinette got under the blankets.

"I know Tikki, and I will talk to him as both Ladybug and Marinette. Hopefully he is okay but I don't think staying up and trying to find Chat all night will help anyone at this point. He's tired, I'm tired, and you are tired, and I'm more than sure that Chats Kwami is tired as well. I think we all need some sleep, and then tomorrow we can figure it out in time for our patrol. Sound good?" Marinette asked before she shut off the lamp on her bedside table.

"Yeah I guess you are right Marinette. Sorry for freaking you out, I must really be more tired than I thought." Tikki yawned again and closed her eyes.

"It's okay Tikki. Let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow…" Marinette shut her eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Plagg claws in." Chat mumbled almost inaudibly, he was tired mentally and physically and just wanted to go to sleep for days in a row. Chat's transformation dropped and left Adrien in its wake, while an angry and exhausted Plagg flew out of the ring in lightning speed.

"UGH, Adrien that was WAY more than just patrol! You owe me so much cheese now for all of that nonsense!" Plagg crossed his arms and floated inches away from Adrien's face glaring at the young blonde.

"Yeah yeah Plagg I'll get you some cheese calm down." Adrien huffed back. Plagg raised his eyes in surprise; he had never seen Adrien in such a bad mood before.

"What's wrong with you? I should be the one mad, you took me out for hours just jumping and running around. Then you decide to go visit a girl? For what? You didn't even do anything you hardly even talked all day! I don't know what's wrong with you, you've been acting up all day." Plagg growled back, he knew Adrien was upset but he had no idea why.

Adrien always kept to himself, even with his Kwami he hardly mentioned anything that would upset him. Although through the years Plagg has been around enough to know the things that would upset and stress Adrien, such as his tight schedule, having to model, extracurricular activities, homework, being a super hero, and his dad. God his dad was the worst in Plaggs eyes, leaving his son alone almost all the time being brought up by secretaries and bodyguards. Plagg was starting to get worried that no one cared for the poor blonde boy, except for him of course. Plagg wondered if Ladybug cared for him when he was with her as Chat. As far as Plagg could tell the only true happiness Adrien ever got was from being at school and being able to be with his friends, and when he was with Ladybug. At least being Chat Noir gave Adrien a way to really be himself around people, at least a little part of himself, the part he couldn't be when he was trying to be the perfect son for his father.

"Ugh just shut it Plagg I know you are tired, don't you think I am too?! God sometimes I think you only care about yourself." Adrien yelled as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake anyone up at this time of night.

"Really Adrien? I could say the same for you." Plagg didn't know what he was doing, he knew he shouldn't provoke Adrien but he didn't know what else to do. Plagg was better with tough love, but he knew that wasn't what Adrien needed right now. Plagg didn't want to fight with his chosen; he honestly just wanted to make sure Adrien was okay.

"Whatever Plagg." Adrien walked past Plagg and reached into his mini fridge by his desk and pulled out a triangle piece of cheese. "Here's your stinky cheese." He tossed it to Plagg and turned away walking towards the bathroom.

Plagg scrambled to catch the cheese and sighed in relief when it didn't hit the floor, he look back to Adrien to be greeting with his backside.

"And where are you going?" Plagg asked while still holding onto the chees trying not to drop it in his tiny grip.

"Shower." Adrien then disappeared behind the bathroom door that was on the other end of his bedroom.

When he reached the other side he sighed. Exhaustion was hardly a word to describe what he was feeling. He felt as if the whole world was on his shoulders, and he just wanted it to stop. He was over his stress levels, way over what they have been in a long time. He turned the water on in the shower and got undressed. Sliding into the warmth he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. His dad was getting on his nerves lately, not like he was around much to do so anyways. He was increasing his modeling time and it was starting to cut into his school time as well.

"The one thing I had that gave me a break from this hell and he's starting to take that away from me too." Adrien got furious thinking back to the conversation him and his father had.

" _Adrien, I know your school is important to you but you have much better things to do with your time. As of the beginning of next week at lunch you will be take out early in order to do modeling previews for a big event for my company. It's the most important shoot you will do so far in your entire career. After the event you may return to your normal studies." Gabriel, Adrien's father, stated in a monotone but serious voice._

" _Father, I have a lot of homework during next week we have many projects due and I'm afraid I won't have much time to do the if I'm taken out of school." Adrien hoped his excuse would work; after all it wasn't a complete lie._

" _I understand that and I expect you to still get all your work done and have excellent grades as well. Your teachers will be notified of your absence tomorrow. Get plenty of rest this weekend, it's the last days off you will have until the event and I don't want you to get bags under your eyes for the photoshoots." Gabriel continued on without a second thought._

" _Father can't I take some time off of something else? Like all my extracurricular activities, they take up more time than school. It would be easier to keep up in my school work if I still show up for classes." Adrien pleaded he didn't want to be torn away from his friends, even if it was just for a week._

" _I have made my decision already Adrien." Gabriel gave a flat tone, and before Adrien could try again his Father spoke once again, "Take him to his room it is time for him to go to bed, he's only difficult when he's tired, like a child that boy is." Gabriel was directing his words to the bodyguard standing behind Adrien. With a silent nod he put his large hand on Adrien's shoulder and guided him to leave his father's office._

 _Adrien was furious, his father never listened to him, and he always talked down to him. Before he knew what he was doing he couldn't stop himself. Adrien wiggled out of the bodyguards grip and ran back to the desk his father was standing behind. He slammed his hands down on his father's desk and glared at him in the eyes and began to yell, "What do you know?! You are hardly ever here to see how I really am! You don't even know me! You don't even care!"_

" _Please leave us; I have some things to talk to with my son." Gabriel didn't seem phased by his son's actions, and simply looked at the body guard who was wide eyed and simply nodded and left closing the door with a small click on his way out._

" _So I don't know my own son is that it?" Gabriel's demeanor changed drastically when they were alone. His anger showed through everything in his being, from his eyes and voice to the way he stood. Before Adrien could have another word in he was smacked across the face with his own fathers open hand. Adrien's head flew to the side, and before he could cup his own cheek he was greeting with another smack on his other cheek. Adrien was hit so hard his head became jumbled._

" _Maybe you are right, I don't know my own son. I sure as hell didn't think my own son would have the audacity to disrespect me like this. Must I teach you to respect me? Do I have to threaten you so you would behave? Such a pest you are." Gabriel's tone never rose into a yell but instead remained stern and loud._

 _Adrien's eyes were watering from the pain, he bit his lip trying to take his attention away from the pain, the last thing he wanted to do was show weakness towards the man who struck him. He didn't look at his father, but kept his head down and removed his hands from the desk keeping them at his sides, his hands clenched into fists._

" _I give you the world, and this is what I get in return, an ungrateful brat." Gabriel came around the desk and punched Adrien straight in the gut. Adrien wasn't expecting this, and fell to the ground out of breath, a small squeaking noise escaping his throat. Adrien held his stomach with his arms shutting his eyes tight and bracing himself for what was next._

" _Shame, you talk big but in the end you really are nothing without me aren't you?" Gabriel chuckled almost to himself. Adrien remained silent trying to catch his breath; he looked up at his father scared of what would happen next._

" _Stand up." Gabriel demanded looking down at his son. Adrien didn't move, he didn't want to stand, he didn't want to know what would happen when he did, but he also didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't. He was frozen still trying to wrap his brain around what was going on._

" _I told you to stand up!" Gabriel's anger came back with a vengeance, and he gripped Adrien's bicep with a force that felt like it could shatter bones. He lifted Adrien's dead weight half way up before slamming him on the floor. All Adrien could do was grit his teeth in pain, he refused to let him know how much it really hurt him._

" _I'll give you 3 seconds or else you will regret making me wait." Gabriel stood back up and glared back down at him._

 _Adrien thought about what he could do. He couldn't transform, Plagg unfortunately was in his room hiding and waiting for him to get back. He had no idea that Adrien was in trouble. Besides that he couldn't let his Father know he was Chat Noir, let alone now of all times. He thought of how much pain he was in and what would happen if he continued to lay there. Maybe his Father would hurt him so bad he would be in the hospital, or maybe his father would even kill him in his rage. Would he really mind that though? 'Wait no I can't think like that, I have to get up…' Adrien then thought of Ladybug and his friends. If he was too hurt to help Ladybug fight and save Paris he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't risk the lives of Paris and his friends because he wanted to try and prove a point to his Father. He decided he had to stand up despite the hatred he felt towards his Father at that moment. Slowly he got to his knees and shifted his weight to his feet and stood, finally making eye contact with his abuser. His Father just smirked back and mumbled a "good boy." before turning towards the door and leaving Adrien standing in his place._

 _Gabriel walked slowly to the exit and only stopped when his hand touched the door knob, he spoke slowly and eerily calm "I don't have to tell you what will happen to you if you tell anybody about this little exchange, it would bring great shame to our family name." Gabriel turned back to look at his son waiting for his answer. Adrien knew at this point that there was no use in resisting; the situation would just get worse if he did._

" _Yes Sir." He mumbled looking away as his father smiled back at him._

" _Good boy." Gabriel then turned and opened the door he looked down the hall to the security guard that was waiting for them to finish their talk._

" _You there, take my son, I'm finished with him. Take him straight to his room and do not allow him to leave for the rest of the night. He's being punished for talking out of turn." Gabriel then left down the hallway and out of sight of the body guard._

 _The Guard walked towards the door that was left open and saw Adrien, he look red in the face and tears were slowly streaming out of his eyes. He quickly wiped his face with his hand and walked toward the guard he referred to as Gorilla, who just frowned down at him in pity. His big hand lay gently on Adrien's shoulder and guided him to his room silently. Adrien was never as grateful as he was now that his body guard hardly talked, if he tried to make conversation now he just knew he would lose his nerve and have a breakdown. When he finally made it to his room he was on auto piolet and mumbled a thank you to the Gorilla and walked inside the safety of his room. He immediately walked to the shower trying to ignore Plaggs questions and looks. Before Plagg could even say anything he was already on the other side of the door..._

" _Adrien what happened, what did your Father want?" Plagg asked through the door, he sounded worried._

" _Just more Photoshoots Plagg, nothing special. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Adrien called back to the other side of the door._

" _Alright but don't take forever this time!" Plagg called back._

 _Adrien walked over to the shower and turned it on, he got undressed and walked into the warm water. He felt pain all over his body he looked down at himself and saw a small bruise on his stomach, and a hand shaped one on his bicep. They were both turning a dark purple color and the water seemed to make it hurt more. Adrien curled into a ball on the bottom of the shower and started to cry. He didn't know what else to do, but to cry. He hoped the running water was enough to cover up his cries from Plaggs ears. After crying till he felt sick, he decided it was time to get out. He quickly dried himself off and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself. He walked towards the door stopping at the mirror to check his face first. He looked normal, a little pink but otherwise normal._

 _He scoffed to himself "My Father sure knows how not to leave a mark on the visible parts of my body…" He cringed at himself for calling the man that had just abused him his father. He didn't feel like he deserved that title, Fathers didn't do that, at least the men deserving of that title didn't._

 _He sighed and picked up his dirty shirt, and put it back on to cover the marks, the last thing he wanted right now was for Plagg to get on his case more than he already would. Adrien exited the bathroom into the fresh cool air of his room to be met with Plagg who was already eyeing Adrien up and down. Adrien was in a towel to cover his lower half and his dirty black shirt over his top half. It was an odd sight but before he could ask there was a knock on the door._

 _Adrien's heart stopped when he heard it, the three loud knocks then silence. He didn't even want to look at the door. He was scared; what if it was his father again, was he back to give him more punishment? Plagg interrupted his thoughts._

" _Hey aren't you going to answer that?" Plagg asked shooting a worried look at Adrien whose eyes were wide staring at the ground._

" _Yea.. Plagg hide and don't come out, no matter what okay?" Adrien whispered towards his Kwami. The words he used made Plagg shiver; it wasn't like Adrien to tell him not to come out, why would he be so specific?_

" _I already know all that." Plagg mumbled and floated towards Adrien's bed, he was getting ready to get behind the pillow._

 _Three more knocks broke the silence in the room and Adrien scrambled to his dresser, ripping out new underwear and shorts. He quickly removed the towel and put on the fresh underwear and shorts._

" _One second I'm coming!" He yelled back throwing the towel around his shoulder. He paused before walking towards the door to see Plagg peeking out from behind his pillow. "Don't come out okay? Promise me." Adrien gave a pleading look._

" _Of course I won't Adrien, god you act like I don't know how to hide." Plagg wanted to make Adrien laugh, but instead Adrien gave him the same pleading look._

" _Promise?" Adrien just wanted him to say it, it would make him feel so much better even if Plagg was lying and came out to protect him if things got out of hand._

"… _I promise." Plagg hesitantly said back, he wasn't sure if it was a lie or not the only thing he was sure of was that Adrien was acting weird and he didn't like it. Something was going on and Plagg wanted to figure out what._

 _Adrien rushed to the door and grabbed the door knob, taking a deep breath before opening it to be greeted by the Gorilla. He could feel the relief take over his body and he felt physically lighter. The Gorilla looked down at Adrien in a sad and pitiful look. He smiled a small smile and handed Adrien a tray full of Camembert, the cheese Adrien always requested for his Kwami. Adrien was taken aback by the Gorillas kind actions, even though Adrien himself disliked the cheese, he wasn't surprised that everyone else around him thought he was crazy for Camembert. The thought of the Gorilla knowing him and his dad fought and he got punished, then he went out of his way to get him food that he thought he liked to attempt at cheering him up was all that mattered. He smiled wide and grabbed the tray from the Gorilla small tears forming in his eyes._

" _Thank you, thank you so much." Adrien voice cracked and he hugged the man tight almost dropping the tray. The Gorilla hesitated but gave Adrien a firm but gentle tight hug back, and patted his back trying his best to comfort Adrien. Adrien moved away reluctantly releasing the man after a few seconds and the Gorilla smiled in return and ruffled his damp blonde hair, then turned to sit in a chair next to Adrien's room door. Adrien knew it was placed there so they could guard his room like his father wanted._

" _So you will be the one out here tonight?" Adrien asked the Gorilla quietly._

 _The Gorilla just looked over to Adrien and nodded, then gave him a subtle wink. Adrien smiled, he knew exactly what the look meant. Anytime the Gorilla was in charge of taking care of Adrien he would always give him slack, and let him be more of a kid that he was. When the Gorilla gave him a wink he knew it meant that Adrien could leave if he wanted to, but the Gorilla would follow him to make sure if his Father found him out of his room he wouldn't be in too much trouble being accompanied with his body guard. Although Adrien would usually do this tonight he decided he wasn't going to risk it. He didn't want to drag anybody else into his problem; he knew if his Father caught him the Gorilla would most likely be fired._

" _Okay, I won't give you trouble then, I'm going to go to bed." Adrien smiled back and closed his bedroom door. Just as it shut Plagg went flying towards Adrien at an insane speed._

" _Adrien! Cheese! Oh yes! Give me all of it!" Plagg nearly tackled Adrien to the ground in excitement. Adrien quickly tossed one across the room effectively getting Plagg's attention. Plagg chased the cheese across the room and caught it before it hit the floor, making Adrien chuckle._

" _Sometimes I think you care more about the cheese than me Plagg." Adrien half teased as he made his way to his mini fridge next to his desk. He placed all the cheese inside to preserve it for the upcoming week. 'Who knows when I will be able to get more with everything that's going on right now.' Adrien thought to himself._

" _Yea but would it surprise you, cheese never makes me work or complains that I eat too much." Plagg teased back._

" _Sure. Let's go to bed Plagg, we have a big week ahead of us..." Adrien mumbled as he shut off his light and crawled into bed._

" _I hope you explain that to me more in the morning, you know I don't like being kept in the dark." Plagg whispered as he got comfortable on the boys pillow. Adrien didn't respond but instead decided to try and forget what happened just an hour before._

Adrien opened his eyes from his memory fueled with more anger, he punch the marble walls of his shower. He punched once, then twice and decided that wasn't enough so he kept going. He went until he saw blood flowing down the shower drain. He stopped when the pain became too much and pulled his knuckles back to look at them. They were red with blood; his knuckles split spilling blood that was being washed away by the shower. He sighed, that made him feel a little better but not enough.

"What am I doing? I should have told Plagg what happened. I shouldn't have tried to take this on by myself. But what would he say? I wanted so badly to tell Marinette, but I just froze up. I'm an idiot, even if she knew; even if she knew who I was she couldn't help me. No one can help me." Adrien sulked to himself he felt just as lost as the day his Mother disappeared.

"Maybe I will tell Plagg. I don't think I can hide it from him any longer…" Adrien mumbled to himself as he let the water rush over him.

Adrien shut the shower off, grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off. He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror but he needed to look. He needed to know how it looked now that it had a day to heal. He examined himself in the mirror and saw the bruise looked no better, but actually a little worse than when he first saw it. He knew he should give it longer than a day to heal and look better but he wished it didn't look this bad. His abdomen had darkened to a deep purple with swollen red around the edges. His arm was a dark grey losing a bit of the hand shape, but still visibly able to see the individual finger marks of where he was gripped on his skin.

"Or maybe I will tell him when it heals a little more…" Adrien decided he didn't want his Kwami to see him like this, he knew Plagg had a temper sometimes and he was afraid of what he would say. 'I don't want it to be a bigger deal than it actually is.' Adrien thought to himself as he put his fresh new clothes on, making sure it was a long sleeve shirt so that the bruise on his bicep would be covered completely. Adrien looked at his knuckles and saw they didn't look as bad as he thought they would. They had stopped bleeding already, the cuts being nothing but minor. He decided against wrapping them up knowing they would be hardly visible in the morning. He sighed and decided he should explain to Plagg at least what would be going on starting tomorrow at school. Plagg needed to know that they would be super busy getting photoshoots done and ready for his Fathers event. Adrien came out of the bathroom and walked straight to his bed flopping down exhausted.

"Plagg, we have to talk." Adrien started but got no reply. He got up and looked around to see Plagg fast asleep in his usual spot on his pillow.

"I guess I over exerted you today huh? I have never seen you sleep so fast… I guess I'll just tell you in the morning then..." Adrien spoke to himself, secretly hoping Plagg would wake up from the sound of his voice, but Plagg did nothing but twitch in his sleep. Adrien smiled and pet the little Kwami hearing a small purr come from him.

"Goodnight Plagg… We will talk tomorrow…" Adrien turned off his room light and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow at school he would be able to enjoy himself before he had to leave for modeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Adrien awoke from his sleep already dreading the day ahead. He glanced at his alarm clock and checked the time. 5:04 am, way earlier than his alarm would go off. Adrien rolled over and tried to will himself back to sleep but he knew it was a worthless effort. He sighed giving up and decided to get up and get ready for school earlier than usual. He pulled the covers off of him and let his bare feet touch the cold marble floor, the cold shooting a chill up his spine.

"Mmm what are you doing Adrien? It's too early for you to be up right now..." Plagg mumbled as he curled tighter into his own warmth trying to go back to sleep himself.

"I can't sleep Plagg; I think I'm going to just get ready early today." Adrien whispered back as he stretched his tired body, slowly feeling more awake as he did so.

Plagg didn't reply, but instead hummed as a halfhearted reply, just so Adrian would know he heard him but was too tired to think of a response. Adrien smiled back at his sleepy Kwami and got dressed. The weather lately had been getting cooler and Adrien thought it would be the best excuse to dress in a long sleeve as to hide his bruises on his arm. He eyed his wardrobe accordingly, searching for something that would work. He settled for his normal blue jeans and short sleeve shirt, but grabbed a black hoodie to wear over it. Adrien looked across his room back to his bed and stared at Plagg who was sleeping peacefully back on his pillow. He stopped for a second and decided against getting undressed with Plagg in the room and decided to use his personal bathroom instead. He quietly opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door with a small click. However Adrien had failed to see the slit in Plagg's eyes, the small Kwami's pupils slowly following his every move.

Plagg had a problem, and he was having a hard time figuring out what it was. He was still awake regardless of wanting to go back to sleep. He was watching Adrien closely, his behavior lately was starting to alarm him, and he wanted to see what he did when he thought Plagg wasn't awake. He found it strange that Adrien went to the bathroom to get changed even though he had always gotten changed in front of him before. Plagg was convinced Adrien was hiding something from him, and it made his heart sink to think of the possibilities. He shook his head and decided to confront Adrien when they were properly alone. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and fast, before it could get the chance to get out of hand.

Adrien eyed himself in the mirror he was fully dressed for the day, but he felt worried. He looked down at the black jacket and back to his reflection, black was a good color for him, but he didn't want anyone to try and connect him with his superhero persona. He always avoided wearing black ever since he became Chat Noir, he didn't need anyone to try and point the finger at him and make a connection. 'I'm just being paranoid, plenty of people wear black it's a popular color.' Adrien thought to himself as he eyed himself once more. 'Well at least I'm not wearing black pants.' He tried to soothe his thoughts, he knew he needed to wear a hoodie to cover his arms bruise, and he didn't have much of a selection to choose from since most of his clothes as of now were short sleeved selections for the summer shoot he just finished. He decided to ignore his paranoia and leave the bathroom before he drove himself crazy.

"Plagg do you think I look like Chat Noir in this?" Adrien asked his small Kwami as he exited the bathroom.

Plagg didn't answer, still acting like he was asleep hoping that Adrien would let up his act so he could get some idea of what was making him act differently. Adrien walked over to his bed and plopped down nudging his Kwami awake.

"Hey wake up already Plagg." Adrien whispered trying to wake Plagg up.

"Yeah yeah I'm awake, what do you want Adrien." Plagg yawned, he may have been pretending to be asleep but he wasn't pretending to be tired.

"What do you think? Does this look too much like Chat Noir to you?" Adrien asked again standing up and modeling in his Chat Noir fighting stance.

"Of course it does, you are Chat Noir idiot." Plagg rolled his eyes at Adrien's pose; sometimes this boy was just too much.

"But really do you think I should avoid black? I don't want anyone who is trying to figure out Chat's identity to even think about it being me." Adrien looked down at his sweater once again, he could always pick something else to wear but he did like how the sweater felt.

"I thought you didn't care about people knowing who you are? Why would it matter if someone finds out now?" Plagg countered back.

"I do care. Being Chat Noir is what makes my life worth living! I can be myself as Chat, and not have all these expectations over my head. I wouldn't mind my friends knowing, and I definitely wouldn't mind if Ladybug knew the real me. But I don't want to be smothered any more as Adrien Agreste than I already am…" Adrien confessed, he would probably hate being Chat Noir if that meant his life would be just like his civilian life, the press the questions the fan girls. As Chat he would be there to save the day and leave, the press and fans never bothering him afterwards all thanks to the fact they had no clue who he really was.

"You look fine Adrien, anyone who tries to make the connection between you and Chat Noir based on just you wearing black is obviously grasping at straws. Honestly you shouldn't be worried." Plagg stated back, he wasn't concerned about anyone finding out Adrien's alter ego but more concerned that he just admitted that his life wasn't worth living if it wasn't for being a miraculous holder.

"Thanks Plagg, you're right I shouldn't be paranoid about it." Adrien smiled back at his Kwami, and started putting on his shoes. He thought maybe now would be a good time to talk to his Kwami about the schedule change but decided that they should get out of the house first. Adrien made his way to his mini fridge next to his desk and pulled out some cheese for his Kwami.

"Here Plagg eat some of this." Adrien threw over a big chunk of cheese towards Plagg, hoping that this would help persuade his Kwami into going on an early morning patrol.

"Oh boy! Nothing beats an early morning snack!" Plagg caught the cheese and scarfed it down as fast as he could.

"Good now that you're all fuled up and ready to go, it's time we get out of here." Adrien smiled at the sight of his now fat Kwami.

"What are you talking about Adrien; it's not even time for you to be awake right now." Plagg countered Adrien as he motioned to the clock which alarm had yet to go off. Plagg already knew where this was going though and he didn't like having to be put to work so early.

"A hero's job is never done Plagg; come on early morning patrol would be good for the both of us." Adrien smiled, he knew he could become Chat anytime but he wanted to at least give his Kwami a heads up first.

"What a joy kill." Plagg whined back.

"Claws out!" Adrien yelled before Plagg could resist him. The Kwami flew into his ring and he transformed into Chat Noir. He smiled to himself, he felt free as Chat and he wished this feeling could last forever. He made his way to his backpack that was next to his bedroom door and slipped it on, he wasn't planning on coming back home after patrol he just wanted to go straight to school. Before he left he wrote a note, just so he wouldn't freak out Natalie or the Gorilla.

'Natalie went to school earlier than usual. Wanted to get some air before the long day ahead. –Adrien'

"There that should be good enough, if anything she can always call the school and confirm that I am actually there." Chat stated to no one in particular.

He walked over to the window and opened it climbing out and extending his staff vaulting into the air landing on a nearby rooftop with a small click from his boots. He inhaled the fresh morning air smiling to himself, he could almost let himself forget about what happened between him and his Father, almost. He ran across the roof and jumped over to the next, continuing to run. He decided to go to his favorite spot, the very top of the Eifel tower. After running as fast as he could, and jumping and vaulting with all his might he reached the bottom of the Eifel Tower. Chat examined the Towers might and beauty deciding against vaulting vary easily to the top, and opted to climb it instead. He started to climb as fast as he could, his muscles aching in the process. Chat wanted anything to take his mind off of how his civilian life was a mess, and since no Akumatized victims were around he thought the next best thing would to be pushing himself physically.

"Almost there…" Chat grunted to himself. He loved how strong he was as Chat, and how confidant he was. He knew he could have taken down his father as Chat Noir, but it wasn't like he would want to hurt his father even though it would be in self-defense. Chat looked down in the middle of his climbing, admiring how high up he was.

'If I fell down right now I would die. The end, no more Adrien Agreste, no more Chat Noir. No more modeling, no more being a hero… Would it really be that bad? To die? I almost die every time we have an Akuma attack, but I never think anything of it. Would it hurt to die this way? It would be so fast would I even feel it?' Chat kept climbing, he didn't know what brought on this type of thinking, he didn't want to think any more about it so he climbed faster. He ignored the pain in this arm and stomach; he ignored the birds chirping nearby, and just focused on his ridged breathing and where to put his hands next. Finally Chat reached the top of the tower, smiling to himself for his achievement. He climbed over the railing and fell to the hard metal ground, catching his breath as he did so.

"Plagg, claws... Claws in…" He huffed resting his overheated body on the cool metal floor.

"What the hell was that!? You could have killed yourself you idiot! What were you thinking?" Plagg immediately started yelling at Adrien. Adrien may have not pick up that while as Chat Noir Plagg could feel his emotions as if they were his own, but that was about to change and quick.

"Oh come on Plagg there was no real danger you and I both know that. If I fell I can easily save myself." Adrien argued back still lying down. He was still exhausted from pushing himself so hard, especially when he hasn't eaten anything yet.

"That's not what I meant Adrien, what the hell were you thinking? You want to kill yourself? Is that what you want, to leave everyone that cares about you?" Plagg yelled back, knowing that Adrien didn't catch the slight squeak in his voice.

"N- no?" Adrien lied; his heart sank at the thought of hurting Plagg if he actually did let himself fall.

"You idiot!" Plagg flew into Adrien's chest, hiding his tears that threatened to escape his eyes. "I know you are lying to me Adrien. I can sense your feelings when we are merged together. Haven't you learned anything..." Plagg mumbled back to him.

"Plagg, I'm sorry, look it was just… I wanted to talk to you, about stuff. I just couldn't find a right time to. I've just been really stressed out I'm sorry I don't want you to freak out I was just letting my thoughts wonder and I don't even know why I thought of that stuff." Adrien wasn't lying completely to his Kwami, but he didn't want to upset him any further. He thought of all the feelings that he now knew Plagg could feel every time he was Chat, and he made a mental note to try and keep his emotions in check from now on.

"Well you picked one hell of a way to get my attention…" Plagg pulled back from Adrien's chest and looked at him in the eyes.

"Sorry." Adrien tried to grin but he just felt like his heart was as heavy as lead making his smile weak at best. "I wanted to let you know that we are going to be super busy for a while... My father..." Adrien paused, he despised calling him his father, but he had no other alternative he could use at the moment so he sufficed. "He… He has a big event coming up and I need to model for it so school is going to be put on hold for a bit…" Adrien mumbled out the rest, he knew it didn't sound as bad as it felt for him to say and Plagg would probably care less about it anyways.

"Is that it?" Plagg asked raising his eyes at him waiting for Adrien's answer.

"Yeah, that's it. We have to be careful, a lot more people are going to be poking me with needles while being fitted and stuff so you have to hide perfectly and I can't promise a feeding break everyday so I'm sorry in advance, but I'll make up with feeding you extra every morning!" Adrien pleaded, he knew Plagg couldn't back out of being with him but he still felt bad that he had to be put through all of this.

"As long as you feed me every morning I'll survive, this isn't my first rodeo you know." Plagg smiled back. He knew how important school was for Adrien so he understood why he was so upset by the sudden change. 'But is that bad enough for him to feel like that?' Plagg thought to himself, he didn't know the extent of why Adrien felt so distressed internally but he hoped to get to the bottom of it and soon. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Plagg pressed.

"Yeah… Just prepare yourself because this is the first day it starts." Adrien felt guilty he wanted to tell Plagg about what really happened but he felt like he shouldn't, not until his bruises lightened up at least. He was more afraid of how Plagg would react to them in all honesty.

"Okay but next time just tell me when we are alone you don't have to take off like that just to talk." Plagg answered back. He studied Adrien's face looking for any sign of deceit but all he could see was exhaustion emotionally and physically, it seemed that Adrien has been pushed near his limits lately. Plagg made a mental note to try and figure out some way to get him a break from everything, some time to help him destress himself. 'Everyone needs a break even super heroes' thought Plagg.

"Well…" Adrien mumbled and he started to stand up, he had caught his breath and steadied his heart rate to a normal level. He leaned on the railing of the Eiffel tower, and enjoyed the view. "Don't you love the view? It's so peaceful when everyone is still asleep." Adrien mused as he took in the beautiful sunrise on the horizon. He felt as if this was the moment he felt infinite. He breathed in the crisp air that now soothed his lungs instead of stinging them. The birds' chirping around them was now a sound he took in rather than shut out. His mind was calm, as calm as the ocean early in the morning before the waves start to break on the shore, just calming water ebbing back and forth in a motion that mimicked being rocked by a mother lulling her child to sleep. This was a rare moment for him, where everything was just paused and quiet. A moment like this was all he ever wanted, silence and peace where he could feel like one with himself, as Adrien and Chat.

"We have to go soon or you'll be late." Plagg broke the silence unwillingly, he had never seen Adrien so at peace like he was now, but he knew that Adrien would be in more trouble if they were caught being late to school when they left so early.

A sigh escaped Adrien's lips which were barely parted, almost like he was holding his breath without even knowing. He knew Plagg was right, but he was almost unwilling to go back to his stressful life. He looked down off the tower at the city that was starting to move and wake. People littered the streets getting ready to go to school and work, walking with a destination in mind ready to take on the day that was ahead of them. He thought about himself and what lay ahead of him in the next few weeks. He closed his eyes allowing himself to capture the last bit of peacefulness he had left before he was willing to let it all go.

"Okay, Claws out Plagg." Adrien stated flatly, unwilling to head out so soon. Plagg obeyed and transformed him there on the spot. Chat emerged from the green light that had swallowed his civilian self in its wake.

"Even heroes have to go to school." Sighed Chat to himself as he vaulted off the tower in the direction of his school, only stopping when he reached a well enough distance away while avoid public eyes as well. Last thing he wanted was for people to start a scene this early in the morning, seeing him with a backpack on and making accusations that he was on his way to that very school. He didn't want rumors of him being Chat to surface, he had no idea how he would deflect them when he had no alibi for any instances that him and Chat were never in the same room.

Chat climbed into an ally that was a few blocks away from his school and hid behind a dumpster, making sure the coast was clear before he let go of his transformation.

"Claws in Plagg…" He whispered as Plagg flew out of his ring while a green flash over took everything around them. Plagg was now obviously tired from the double transformation of the day and was ready to get rest. Usually Adrien would have Plagg hide in his shirt but since he wore a hoodie he decided to let him rest in the big pocket that was meant for his hands at least in there he would be able to actually sleep and get comfortable.

Adrien walked out of the ally and onto his way to school hoping that the week would be over with as soon as possible, unaware that he was being watched the whole time by a small little black butterfly that was scurrying above the roof tops.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Marinette shot out of bed her heart pounding and in doing so flung her Kwami, who was sleeping soundly on her stomach, into the air with a violent force. Tikki was used to this by now though and quickly started floating even as she was still in her own haze of sleepiness. She had managed to stabilize herself so she wouldn't crash into any objects. She slowly started to rub her eyes and focus on what her chosen was up to.

Marinette's eyes were wide and in horror, her alarm clock had buzzed her out of a wonderful dream, just so it could deliver her the beginning of a horrible day. The clock read 7am, the time she should be leaving for school and not just waking up. She jumped out of bed and scrambled doing her best to gather clothing for the day and pack her backpack; she could not afford to be late to school especially since she had been doing so well with her attendance as of late.

"Ahh! Not again I can't be late!" Marinette yelled as she started to get undressed quickly, she had managed a good routine with being late although she hated to admit it. "Tikki! Quickly bathroom!" She yelled to her Kwami, who already knew too well what was going on.

"Got it!" Tikki yelled and flew into action. She rushed into the bathroom and prepared her tooth brush with toothpaste and pulled out a brush for her hair, and finally deodorant. She placed them neatly into a line and just as she finished Marinette stormed in now fully dressed for the day ahead. Marinette started to brush her teeth and hair at the same time, a skill she acquired from too many late mornings. She finished both at the same time and quickly put on deodorant as Tikki helped to put her hair into the famous pigtails. Marinette rushed to her back pack and picked it up, as well as he purse. She didn't have to tell Tikki to hide in it she knew too well by now and had already zipped into her hiding place.

"Thanks Tikki I don't think I would survive without you!" She gave a quick thankful glance towards her Kwami and ran downstairs to the bakery. She needed to get cookies for Tikki and if she was in luck she would be able to grab something for herself as well. 'Please don't notice I'm late, Please don't notice I'm late, PLEASE!' she screamed in her mind as she approached her parents in an apparent rush.

"Mari! Good morning! Off to school already?" Her father smiled as he held out a tray of fresh croissants towards her. She greedily took two and started to munch on one trying to scarf it down as fast as she could while walking straight to the sweets counter. She opened the glass and grabbed the fresh cookies stuffing multiple into her bag for later.

"Honey don't you think you need a better breakfast than that?" Marinette's mother scolded as she watched her daughter take at least 5 cookies.

"It's not for me! Well it is but it's also for my friends and lunch! I have to go mom love you both!" Marinette yelled as she scrambled out of the bakery as fast as she could. She was surprised that her parents didn't realize she was late but she was happy that she skipped a scolding first thing in the morning. Marinette ran down the street rushing to school when Tikki opened her purse and yelled for her.

"Marinette! Slow down!" Tikki advised trying to stay within the purse that was flailing all around as she ran.

"I can't be late Tikki! I have to hurry if I'm going to get there on time!" Marinette yelled back as she kept her pace up.

"But Marinette!" Tikki yelled back. Marinette had slowed her pace momentarily if only to catch her breath.

"You aren't late Marinette! Look!" She pointed at a clock that was in the window of a store they were next to.

"What!" Marinette pressed her face against the glass to get a better look gaining a glare from the shop keeper who was upset that her window was being smudged. She saw that Tikki was right and the clock read 6:50 am, she had left early for school not late. "What how is that… Why didn't you tell me sooner Tikki?" Marinette asked her Kwami.

"I didn't realize it till you gave me the cookies; I saw the clock in the bakery that's when I noticed that we weren't late at all." Tikki explained to her.

"What then… Why was my clock so off? I didn't change it did you Tikki?" Marinette asked still confused.

"I didn't, but maybe your parents did? I have to say it did work out so that you wouldn't be late." Tikki laughed.

"Yea, I guess you are right but that gave me a heart attack. Remind me to change it back when I get home later." Marinette sighed at the thought of her parents being so fed up that she was late often that they actually changed her clock to prevent it from happening. Tikki went back into hiding as Marinette walked at a casual pace to school while looking around day dreaming on her peaceful journey. What she wasn't expecting was to see Chat jumping in the distance on the rooftops in an obvious hurry.

"Tikki look its Chat!" Marinette grabbed her purse and pulled it extremely close to her face to talk to her just so nobody around would see her talking to her Kwami but instead think he was looking for something lost in her purse.

"What?" Tikki said as she popped her head up to see. They both watched Chat intensely as he jumped and vaulted further away then slipped down behind a building, now out of sight of both of them.

"What do you think is going on? Is there an Akuma attack going on?" Marinette asked worried that her partner was fighting alone without her help.

"No I don't sense any presence of an Akumatized victim, and I don't feel any negative energy from Hawk Moth's Kwami either." Tikki whispered back.

"Then what the hell is he doing transformed so early in the morning?" Marinette questioned, she was worried for her partner he has been acting weird recently and Tikki being increasingly worried about it didn't help the feeling she had in her gut. She wondered if there was something Tikki knew that she didn't, but that would be hard for Tikki keep a secret from her since they spent almost every single second together ever since they became partners.

"I'm not sure Marinette maybe you should find out." Tikki suggested to her, she looked just as confused as Marinette did.

"Yeah I think you are right." Marinette answered as she lowered her purse back down to her waist. She casually looked around to see if anyone was paying any special attention to her, and after seeing that the coast was clear she ran down the block into an alley.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette yelled as Tikki flew into her earrings and transformed her. She immediately grabbed her yoyo and flicked it into the sky, grappling the nearest chimney and throwing herself into the air in the direction that she last saw Chat. It didn't take her long to get to where she saw Chat disappear. She slunk herself into the ally way and looked around. 'No sign of him anywhere, he probably took off on foot but to where?' Marinette thought to herself. She decided against going on foot, it wouldn't be a good idea to draw that type of attention to her so early in the morning. She flung her yoyo back up and searched from high up on the roof, looking for her little black cat. She rushed back and forth, street to street, block to block, but couldn't find him anywhere. Not only could she not find him, but she couldn't see any sign of danger as well. She sighed in defeat as she flung herself back into the direction of school landing in the ally across the street.

"Tikki spots off." She whispered as hid in the shadow of the dumpster. Her transformation was let go in a bright red light as Tikki reappeared.

"I don't know what is going on with Chat but no one is in danger and I couldn't find him, but I can't be late I'm already cutting it close as it is." Marinette explain to Tikki who already knew well enough that Marinette did all she could to look for Chat as of right now. It didn't seem like there was any danger, at least not any Tikki could sense so there shouldn't be any reason to worry.

"I know Marinette. You need to remember Chat is a person just like you. He was probably late to wherever he was going and transformed to get there faster. It's not like you haven't done the same from time to time. But you really should get going Marinette or else you will be late!" Tikki spoke as she hid herself back into Marinette's purse, ready for a nap and snack.

"Yea you are right Tikki, sometimes I just forget me and Chat aren't just superheroes but actual people… Maybe he was just late or on his way somewhere else." Marinette looked around her to make sure that no one was watching her as she left the ally and ran toward the school steps, watching as kids were still standing outside on the steps talking to one another, a good sign that the bell has yet to ring. Marinette spotted Alya and Nino standing on the third step casually talking, and she decided to join them happy that she could have a conversation before school started. She waved to Alya who smiled and waved back beckoning her to come join them.

"Hey Girl! Wow its super rare to see you here so early." Alya laughed, she always was ready to tease her about her bad habits.

"Yeah yeah but what are you guys even doing waiting outside, I know I'm early but I'm not that early you two are usually in class by now." Marinette pointed out to her two friends.

"Yeah well Nino here is just waiting for Adrien, apparently he hasn't shown up yet." Alya explained. Nino wasn't paying much attention to what they were talking about until he heard Adrien's name.

"What where?" Nino asked whipping his head back in their direction.

"Uh, nowhere? Weren't you listening to me at all Nino?" Alya was obviously annoyed with Nino. 'He must have been acting like this while they were talking together, Alya gets upset if you are obviously ignoring her like that.' Marinette thought to herself and giggled at the thought of a time she pissed her off because she was trapped in a daydream.

"Nino." Marinette cleared her throat trying to keep her laughter in her throat. "Why are you so worried? If Adrien is late that's not a big deal you know. I mean I'm late all the time I bet the teacher wouldn't care if he was late just once." Marinette's inner Lady Bug was coming out like it usually does. She was always compassionate but she felt more comfortable and confidante in consoling her friends and even strangers regardless of who would be watching her. Besides she could tell that Nino was really worried for Adrien and she didn't want to admit that his worry was slowly making her worry as well.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But that isn't why I'm worried, I mean it is but it isn't. It's just that his Dad you know? Like he is so strict and mean and just…" Nino's gaze fell to the ground in memory of when he first met Adrien's father, and just how horrible it was. "I'm worried that if he is late and gets in trouble his dad would do something crazy." Nino confessed to them both with his gaze glued to the floor.

Marinette knew that Adrien's dad was bad, she heard all about it from Nino. Hell Nino saw him once and got Akumatized. Marinette heard the rumors from school, about how Adrian was forced to do so much because he decided to attend a public school against his father's wishes. She didn't know how much was true, even if interviews with Adrien and his Father, she couldn't assume everything she heard was always the truth. She tried to believe that his Father wasn't that bad, but she did know from Adrien that all the extracurricular activities were his Fathers doing rather than his. He didn't seem to mind it at the time sure he would complain but constantly overachieved in everything he did despite that. She wondered if Adrien's Father was that bad, and if he would punish Adrien so harshly if he was late.

"Nino, Adrien is taken care of by his..." She paused thinking back to the name of the woman was that always took care of Adrien. It wasn't his mother no, she saw his mother before on his computer screen back when his Father was being targeted by an Akumatized victim. She was beautiful and Adrien really did take after her. Marinette shook her head trying to stay on topic. "Assistant, uh, Natalie?" Marinette said raising her eyebrows at Alya who nodded in approval letting her know that she was right. "Yea Natalie, do you really think that she would let him be late for school? Besides don't you think she would be in trouble for that as well?" Marinette questioned.

"Yeah… I guess you are right Marinette." Nino answered finally looking up with a faint smile. She knew that he probably didn't feel any better about the situation, and probably wouldn't until Adrien arrived, and god she hoped he would show up soon. In the mean time she would try her best to cheer him up.

"Hey how bout we all sit here and wait for him to show up? I mean the bell hasn't rung yet so we have time." Marinette suggested taking her hand off Nino's shoulder and looking over to Alya for help.

"Yeeah! We can totally wait here for him Nino I mean that's what friends are for right? One of us is late we will all be late!" Alya yelled raising her fist in the air like she was ready for war. Nino chuckled at her his usual demeanor starting to come back.

"Yeah alright let's wait." Nino said as he sat down and looked out to the road. Marinette sat down next to him and Alya next to her. They waited together until more people started showing up and shuffling past them going inside. Some loitered outside waiting until they heard the first warning bell to start their trek to their class. Nino couldn't sit still he was tapping his fingers and his feet in anticipation. They had five minutes until the late bell rang, then they would be officially late. Alya was going crazy due to Nino's fidgeting so she got up and went behind Nino grabbing him in a warm hug to calm his nerves. He immediately calmed down and leaned into her. Marinette felt as if she was becoming a third wheel and fast, she knew that Nino and Alya have feelings for each other but she didn't know if they are officially a thing yet. She and Adrien would laugh about how thick each of them could be, but then again she knew how hard it could be to confess to someone.

Her thoughts wondered while waiting for Adrien. She thought about what life would be like in her senior year, since this year was coming to an end very soon. Her last year in High school, and she would have to figure out what to do with her life, with her double life she couldn't help but wonder how that would affect her college life. Would she be able to keep a stable job, attend classes, and still protect Paris? Would she have to attend a Paris bound college just to be here in case of an attack? Would she have to give up being Lady Bug? Was she willing to? She sighed, and looked around, still no Adrien. She looked over to the two love birds and they seemed quite content.

"Well I think we should head in guys. Maybe he is sick today, but it's not going to help any of us to get chewed out for being late." Marinette stated, she really wished to stay out there but she didn't want her friends get in trouble and sent to the principal's office like she has so many times before.

"She's right you know, come on we should get inside. If anything you can text him later." Alya cooed at Nino as she stood up.

"You're right. You are always right. Alright lets go inside before we all get in trouble." Nino smirked, even though he was obviously still worried. He stood up and turned towards the two girls, they walked together to get into their class and just as they opened the door and stepped past the threshold the final bell rang. Marinette sighed, she wasn't late for once and of course the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Just her luck, she's on time and the teacher is late, it made Marinette want to laugh at the irony.

Nino walked in toward his seat he looked up from his feet and saw the one and only Adrien sitting in his normal seat being harassed by Chloe. Nino spent no time and picked up his pace to a run and yelled towards Adrien.

"Adrien! Dude I was worried!" He grabbed Adrien into a hug.

"Woah, Nino are you okay?" He hugged him back relieved that Nino saved him from Chloe, who was glaring at Nino in return. Marinette and Alya made their way past them and sat in their normal seats, both smiling in the direction of Adrien and Nino. Their friendship was nice to see, they were more like brothers than friends and it was honestly adorable at times.

"Get your hands off my Adrikens. God if I didn't know better I'd think you were in love with him!" Chloe teased Nino spitting her words like venom.

"Chloe knock it off already." Adrien let go of Nino and glared back at her. He was never one to pick a fight with her she was his first friend even if it was just because of his Father who insisted they befriend each other. 'People in power are important, befriend her and you befriend the Mayor. Be smart and don't make a fool of this family's name. When they are of no more need then you can drop them. There is no room in our circle for useless people.' He could practically hear his Father's words ringing in his ears which made him cringe in return.

"Adrien you and I both know you are way better than the scum here so why do you waste your time with them? They won't amount to anything not like me at least." Chloe went on ignoring Adrien. Nino was angry but ignored her and tried to push past her to sit in his own seat next to Adrien.

"Yeah riding on the coattails of your Father. Just because he is the Mayor doesn't give you any power Chloe." Marinette sighed, she really didn't mean to say it out loud like that but it was too late to take it back.

"Excuse me? And what have you amounted to? Being a baker's daughter! Don't make me laugh, I could end you Marinette don't forget that! I do have power my father listens to every word I have to say!" Chloe's attention was now on Marinette. She pushed past Nino and walked up the stairs to get into Marinette's face. It wasn't anything new to Marinette, but she still hated that Chloe always wanted to pick a fight, although this time she figured it was her fault.

"Yeah? Then go ahead Chloe." Marinette dared, she wondered if Chloe would really be true to her word. 'Maybe she will complain to the principal and get me suspended or expelled on some false accusation.' Thought Marinette, she knew Chloe wasn't above such actions.

"Oh I'd be happy too." Chloe looked like she was going to hit Marinette. They were nose to nose glaring back at each other. Chloe's hand formed a fist and it looked like she was about to bring it up to hit Marinette, but before it could get any further Adrien butted in between them.

"Chloe leave her alone. Go sit back down in your spot and just leave everyone alone already." Adrien deadpanned at her. It took both Chloe and Marinette by surprise, and by the look of it so was everyone else in class. Adrien was always too kind to Chloe, even though he hated what she did almost all the time.

"Hmph, whatever come back to me when you want to leave the trash." Chloe walked away and sat back down fuming internally refusing to look back at them.

"Sorry Marinette, I really didn't like how she was talking to you. It's my fault she always picks on you guys because she is obsessed with the idea of being with me." Adrien apologized to her sincerely.

"Yeah well who wouldn't fantasize that." Marinette bit her tongue realizing what she said her eyes going wide. "You know the model of a well-known company… You know everyone wants to be with you. I mean almost everyone. Just ugh you know what I mean Adrien." She rambled looking over to Alya for help but she just got a sympathetic look in return.

"Yea I guess you are right." He chuckled a little at her rambling, since they have become friends all those years ago he got used to Marinette's rambling and stuttering and found it endearing. He understood what she meant; of course girls would be all over him because of his modeling career and money. Just no one was blunt enough to say it, well everyone but Marinette. He liked that about her and he wondered if she rambled on to try and not sound rude about being so blunt sometimes. Adrien went to sit back down with Nino who was giving Marinette a thumbs up.

"Thanks Marinette, I didn't think she'd ever leave." He laughed as he turned his attention back to Adrien. Marinette's face was a light pink from the embarrassment she felt for basically telling Adrien that she wanted to be with him she was just hoping that he didn't take it the wrong way.

"So what was that all about? Are you okay Nino?" Adrien asked concerned for his friends' odd behavior earlier.

"Dude I was just worried for you. I mean I know it's silly and stuff but honestly I thought something bad happened when I didn't see you show up at the time you usually do. I thought you were late or something. And then I thought I don't know... I thought if you were late maybe your Dad would do something to you, like take you out of school forever. I know it's dumb but I don't know I wouldn't put it past him to do that to you." Nino explained to Adrien feeling a little silly about it now.

"Oh. Well I guess you are right, I mean he would be pissed if I was late. Especially since I'm the one who wanted to be here. I wouldn't put it past him either to pull a stunt like that… But I was actually here early today. I wanted to get out of the house… it's been… yea. I'll tell you about it later. More importantly I needed to talk to you about this week. I have some modeling coming up and I won't be around much. I'm going to be taken out of school at lunch everyday so I won't be able to hang out like usual… Sorry." Adrien confessed to him. Marinette and Alya were listening in like always and felt bad for Adrien it seemed like he was going through a rough patch at home. 'Or maybe it is always like that at his house' Marinette thought, she could never tell what was rough or normal with Adrien and his Father's relationship, all of it was honestly not normal to Marinette. His life was so different from hers, and her relationship with her parents was on a whole other level than what Adrien shared with his own father. She felt sympathetic to the boy.

"That totally sucks dude! Fuck I'm going to miss you… Well at least we have the mornings though. You have to text me okay? If you need to talk about it… I'm always here and by my phone." Nino whispered the last part to him.

"I'm going to miss you guys too… Ugh I hate that modeling seems so much more important than anything else I have going on. Especially since I don't really care for it… But yea I'll text you about it… It's kind of a long story." Adrien answered back, he was thankful for having such a close friend like Nino. He really opened his eyes on what a friend should be, well Nino, Marinette and Alya all did. He would have to thank them at some point for that.

"I have all the time in the world." Nino smiled sympathetically to Adrien. Adrien smiled back knowing that Nino really meant that, and he would listen to him even if it took days to get out what Adrien really wanted to say. Maybe he would tell Nino about what happened with his Father. Nino couldn't do anything to help him, but it would be nice to get it off his chest. He decided to think about letting him know the truth maybe tell him through text or something. He knew Nino could fly off the handle sometimes, and he didn't want him to go off on this too. 'He might get so angry and get Akumatized again. I shouldn't rush into telling him… I want to but I really should think about how I do it. I have to be careful to not upset him at my Father again, or else he might do an all-out attack against him. Then I don't know what would happen to Nino… Knowing my Father he would probably try and prosecute him. I won't let that happen…' Adrien thought to himself.

"Thanks." Adrien gave a weak smile his thoughts were already swimming and it was still only morning. He decided to try and enjoy the little time he had at school rather than worry.

Marinette stared at Adrien observing his facial features. She saw how he seemed like something was on his mind, brewing in the depths within. She wondered if he was okay, he did mention something about his home. Marinette was taken from her thoughts when Alya poked her on the shoulder.

"What's up girl? Day dreaming about Adrien again?" She teased quietly.

"No actually not really. I'm just worried; you heard what he said right? Something is bothering him I mean just look at him." Marinette motioned towards Adrien who looked like he was sulking to himself as Nino chatted with him. Alya looked over at Adrien and studied his face.

"Yea he does look more bummed than usual. Maybe he is just stressed out. I mean you heard him too he said his Dad has a huge event coming up, and he's obviously going to be the center of attention. That would be a hell of a lot of stress on his shoulders." Alya whispered back to Marinette. She nodded in agreement, but Marinette couldn't help but think there was something more going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

By the time the teacher came back in the class room everyone was already in a light hum of talking, long forgetting that their teacher wasn't present. When she did arrive however it was in a rush as she opened the classroom door in a loud manner. Everyone momentarily stopped talking to one another and all looked towards the door to the teacher who was scanning the room with a worried look. Her searching eyes stopped on Adrien and relief visibly washed over her as she now let a heavy sigh leave her lungs.

"Good to see everyone is present and accounted for." She smirked; making eye contact at Adrien who lowered his eyes in embarrassment. He knew why she was in a rush and so relieved to see that he was there. 'Natalie must have called the school in a panic. I hope she didn't tell Father…' Adrien thought as he unconsciously rubbed his bruised arm.

"I'll return shortly, I have to let the principal know that everyone is here and safe." She stated as she walked off back into the hallway in a much more calming matter.

"Dude what do you think that was about?" Nino whispered to Adrien who seemed to be curling into himself.

"Huh?" Adrien mumbled back unaware of how he looked at the moment.

"Dude are you okay?" Nino asked now worried about what was going on with his friend.

"Yeah. Just. Well you know how I got here early? I left without telling anyone at home. I mean I left a note but I wasn't supposed to leave you know? I just needed to get out of there, I couldn't stand being surrounded around the Gorilla and Natalie in the morning then all the people that will be poking at me later on today in my fittings. So I took off on my own and well I think Natalie probably freaked out on the principal thinking I died or something." Adrien whispered back, he felt guilty about it and the feeling of dread had started to settle in his stomach.

"Oh shit dude. Do you think she told you know who? I mean you left early sure but is it really that big of a problem?" Nino asked even though he knew the answer already. The look on Adrien's face gave it away. Adrien's face was paler than he'd have ever seen and it caused his worry to grow for his friend.

"I don't know. I hope not. You know I'm not supposed to go anywhere without Gorilla. Natalie is more understanding and so is Gorilla, but you know who would have my head for that…" He mumbled back, wondering of what his punishment could be.

"If anything happens you know you have me, Adrien. Night or day it doesn't matter." Nino comforted him the best he could.

"Thanks dude, I'll let you know how everything pans out." Adrien gave a weak smile, he tried to get his inner model in him to come out to help convince Nino he was okay, but he felt sick to his stomach.

"Alright class now that attendance is settled let's get on with our lesson!" The teacher interrupted as she came back into the class room. She ordered for everyone to get out their text books on history and to start reading the war journals of some famous soldiers in order to prepare them for their big assignment coming up.

School went by slowly for Marinette as she read her textbook. Her thoughts were so muddled about Chat and Adrien, Adrien and Chat. They were both acting off and she had no clue how to help either of them. She could try to talk to Chat as Ladybug but she wondered if that would even help. She felt as if she had split personalities within herself. One being Marinette the clumsy cute girl who was kind and sweet, but would never hurt a fly and could never be brave enough to even confess to a friend about how they felt. Then there was Ladybug, a superhero who was graceful, beautiful, tough, strong and courageous. How could she go on like this? How can she help her two friends when she was having a tough enough time helping herself? 'What do I do… I can talk to Chat as both Marinette and Ladybug but in both situations I have to act differently, and I can't act like I know anything that Marinette knows that Ladybug wouldn't know. It would be so much easier to just let him know who I am… But I can't.' Marinette sighed; she looked over at Adrien who was intently studying his book. 'I wonder what Adrien thinks of Ladybug. Out of the handful of times I have seen him when I am Ladybug he never seemed to be a crazy fanboy. Although he does get quiet nervous and shy… Maybe he gets star struck. Wait can stars even get star struck?' Marinette thought to herself removing her eyes from Adrien and back to her own work. 'I'll try and help Chat with whatever is upsetting him as Marinette, and only try as Ladybug if he shows Ladybug anything that she should be worried about. I'll help Adrien with anything I can as Marinette, and only, ONLY try and help him as Ladybug if he absolutely needs it… I can't let my two sides get this tangled up. Superheroes should stick to superheroes and civilians to civilians… Damn Chat, it would be so much easier if you didn't get wrapped up with Marinette… Wrapped up with the real me that is. You make it hard on me sometimes without even knowing it.' Marinette stifled a laugh; as much as she wished her life wasn't as complicated she couldn't deny that she actually liked her life. Even though it could be messy and hectic and beyond stressful she knew she wouldn't take it any other way.

The bell rang, it was break time and she could finally stop pretending to do her work and stretch her legs. Everyone packed up as the teacher yelled about finishing their reading on their own time, something Marinette hardly planned on doing. The classroom buzz returned as people started to get up and leave for brunch.

"Aye you have anything for today?" Nino asked Marinette as he got up and stretched his back. It started to become habit that she would take something from the bakery and feed her friends for brunch, but seeing as she was in a rush she didn't even think about brunch.

"Oh.. About that." Marinette gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I uh kind of forgot to grab something for us to eat the only thing I managed to get was a croissant that I ate before I got out the door..." Marinette confessed. She was so worried about being late this morning that she forgot to grab actual food for herself and her friends.

"What? Aw that sucks." Nino whined as Alya shot him a look of disapproval.

"It's alright Marinette we can just get something from the cafeteria for today instead. Today they are giving out breakfast burritos those usually don't taste like cardboard." Alya tried comforting Marinette who was already sulking about her blunder.

"Yeah Marinette don't worry about it I'm sure the cafeteria food isn't that bad." Adrien smiled also trying to comfort her. He just made her feel like sulking more since she realized Adrien hasn't actually tried the cafeteria food at all and had no idea how bad it really could be at times.

"Yea bro the only good thing is I get to see your face when you taste the horror of…" Nino paused for dramatic effect and slowly turned around towards Adrien "PUBLIC FOOD!" He yelled waving his fingers in a menacing manner in Adrien's face. Adrien laughed and shoved Nino's fingers out of his face and darted towards the door.

"Come on guys let's go!" Adrien laughed as he waved them towards him. They all smiled and started walking towards the cafeteria laughing and joking on the way.

"Well that wasn't that bad." Adrien confessed as they sat down in their regular seats in the classroom. Brunch had just ended, and everyone had a great time watching Adrien eat the cardboard burritos. They were quite surprised that he actually kept it down and ate the left overs of Nino's burrito. If he was being honest he would tell them that he actually liked them and that having something that wasn't done by a nutritionist and five star chefs was actually a nice change of pace. He felt like he was taking too much of his privilege by saying something like that and decided to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't sound like a whiney brat.

"Yeah man you surprised me you must have an iron gut." Nino laughed.

"You sure are full of surprises Agreste." Alya winked toward him in a friendly manner.

Marinette started shuffling in her purse as her friends were talking. She saw Tikki sleeping peacefully and what she grabbed this morning in a hurry. So many cookies and another breakfast croissant that she forgot she even grabbed. 'I'll save that for later, maybe have it with lunch. But I have more than enough cookies for Tikki I'm sure I won't need all of these for today...' She grabbed all but one cookie and held them up for her friends to see.

"Well I hope these help it go down even though you didn't have a problem with that." Marinette laughed as she handed out cookies towards everyone.

"Hey what happened to forgetting to bring stuff?" Nino raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"I did forget! Well sort of. You see I was running late er, well not late but early.." Marinette stumbled over her words.

"Wait how can you run early? You aren't making sense Marinette…" Alya pointed out waiting for an explanation while munching on the cookie she was handed.

"Uh well actually I somehow found a way to I guess… I mean I woke up and thought I was late because my alarm clock was going off and it said it was 7. So I rushed as fast as I could and ran to school, but on my way I found out that I wasn't late but early.. I don't know what happened." Marinette finished her story and looked over to her friends. Adrien looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter by shoving the delicious cookie into his mouth. Nino was just smiling wide with a look that said it all, and Alya was already laughing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up you guys." Marinette huffed playfully giving them permission to make fun of her.

"Who do you think did it?" Adrien asked while letting a light laugh escape his lips. He didn't want to be rude and laugh but he found it to be just hilarious especially since he was the one that changed her clock last time he was over at her house as Chat. He did it for two reasons, one for a joke and two to help make sure she wasn't late again. He could be sneaky when he wanted to be, and he was surprised she didn't catch him especially when she is usually so vigilant.

"I think my parents. They probably don't want me to ruin the good attendance streak I have going on." Marinette smiled in response, although her parents were never one to mess with her stuff. They were always like that letting Marinette learn from her own mistakes.

"Oh, well they got you good then." Adrien smiled back at Marinette. Her heart skipped a beat, and she wondered if his ever did that when he was talking to her.

"Lame prank though, if you ask me." Nino snickered interrupting Marinette's thoughts. Adrien gave him a slight scowl at his remark; he thought it was a good prank in his own mind.

"Really? I think it was pretty great." Adrien remarked back at Nino.

"Oh come on Adrien you really think that prank is a good one? You must be more lame than the magazines even know about." Nino teased him.

"New headline, Adrien Agreste has lame dad humor." Alya chuckled.

"At least I have humor." Adrien mumbled to himself, thinking about how his father lacks any humor in his whole body.

"I like your sense of humor. It's refreshing." Marinette comforted Adrien. Adrien looked up at her and stared into her eyes. He noticed just how blue they were, and so familiar. 'So… Comforting..' he thought to himself. He was taken out of his thoughts when she opened her mouth to continue her sentence.

"For an old man that is." She teased him with the rest of his friends. She immediately giggled at her own joke while looking into his eyes.

"OHH Marinette burned you dude!" Nino laughed as he hit Adrien in his arm playfully. Adrien winced just a bit but recovered before anyone could notice and looked over to Nino and chuckled.

"Damn girl I didn't think you had it in you!" Alya teased as Marinette tried to keep her laughter under control.

"Glad to see everyone is having a good time." Their teacher interrupted as they entered the class right before the bell rang. "Now that's quite enough giggling from you. Open your English books!" The teacher smirked as everyone in the class collectively groaned and took out their English books getting ready for the next lesson.

The lunch bell would ring any minute now and that was it for Adrien. He would have to leave his friends and his safe haven to go back to his own personal hell. He thought about what his Father would do to him if Natalie had told him about the little sneaking out he did early in the morning. His Father was not keen on him leaving without anybody knowing, or leaving in general. His room was his own personal cage; it had everything anyone could dream of. But for what? Just so there was no reason to leave. He hated it. 'He wants me in there and will find any reason to keep me there. If I'm caged up and alone then I can't be a disappointment, and I can't put the "family's name" in danger of being ruined. He only cares about himself. He built that company and made his own son a slave to it.' Adrien's thoughts were angry and hopeless, his mind wasn't on the lessons at all today but instead he was constantly wondering about the impending doom waiting for him later. Before he could dwell on it any longer the bell for lunch rang, and with it his fate was sealed.

"Alright we will pick this up in tomorrow's class!" The teacher yelled as he wiped the chalk board clean. Everyone all around them started packing up and getting ready to leave for lunch, everyone but Adrien.

"Hey dude are you okay?" Nino asked Adrien once again, noticing that he has yet to start packing up.

"Yeah man I'm just tired." Adrien answered as he started to pack up his belongings slowly. He noticed how worried Nino has been for him all day and he felt bad for making him worry so much. 'I really suck at making people not worry about me. I have to figure out how to get better at that. I don't want him to just dwell on what's going on in my life. It's not like he would be able to do anything about it that I can't. I mean I am Chat Noir if anyone could help me its myself…' Adrien tried to convince himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Marinette and Alya left the classroom together and waited in the hallway talking until the boys would join them.

"So what was all that about back there?" Alya asked while raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked clueless as ever.

"You know what I mean Girl! You were so totally flirting with Adrien back there!" Alya laughed as she saw Marinette's face turn into a blush.

"No I was not for your information. I was just joking around with my friends. That's it nothing more nothing less." Marinette lied through her teeth. She didn't mean to flirt she was really just joking around with Adrien but she couldn't deny the skip in her heart she felt when he looked at her in that moment.

"Oh sure. What happened to being so totally in love with him?" Alya asked calling her bluff.

"Alya! Shut up!" Marinette dove to put her hand over her friends' mouth. She looked around them to see if the coast was clear. She felt a wet sensation on the palm of her hand and instinctively removed her hand from her friends' mouth. "EWW did you just lick me?!" Marinette yelled at her friend.

"Yup! I have siblings remember I'm not below licking Marinette." Alya giggled as she watched Marinette freaked out and wipe her hand off on her pants.

"Still gross! Anyways like I was trying to say, you have to be quiet what if you know who could hear you?" Marinette whispered to Alya still paranoid that Adrien was in earshot.

"You think I'm that thick headed? I wouldn't say it if he was around of course. But Girl what happened I thought you were mad for him. Now you are talking about just being friends? What's up?" Alya asked getting straight to the point.

"Ugh long story, kind of. Well not really. But I'll tell you later when it's just us." Marinette responded she wanted anything but to talk about it in such a public space, especially when she would be talking about Adrien when he was around.

"I'm holding you to it." Alya smiled "All the deets!" she added as she saw Nino leaving the classroom and Adrien walking the other way.

"Hey where is he going?" Alya asked as she watched Adrien walk towards the exit of the school.

"Didn't you hear him earlier? He's being taken out of school early every day at lunch to do Modeling for his "Father". He said it he isn't sure if he is in trouble or not so he thought it was best if he walked out alone. He didn't want anyone else to be put on the blacklist." Nino explained to them.

"Oh right, I guess I already forgot. He told you that this morning." Alya responded as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Wait why would he be in trouble?" Marinette asked in a worried tone.

"Well he said he left early for school today without telling anyone that he did. So I guess according to his dad that's sneaking out if he doesn't have tabs on him 24/7. So that's why the teacher was so worried today when she ran in, or at least we think that's the reason why. Natalie probably called to make sure he was here, and if she told his dad well you just know that can't end well." Nino answered shaking his head in disapproval at the thought.

"Who would punish their kid for leaving early for school? That's so whack, you don't think he would get in trouble for that do you?" Alya asked Nino with disbelief.

"Well I don't know, I mean Adrien sure thinks so and he knows his dad better than any of us… At least I think he does." Nino mumbled the last part.

Marinette was unusually quiet while her friends talked and started walking towards the cafeteria. 'Does Adrien really think he would be punished for doing that. I mean I understand why it would be dangerous. He's so famous and he could easily be snatched up by some crazy person, or attacked by fangirls. But is it so bad for him to get a moment to himself? And is Nino right? Does he not know his own dad? I mean he has to be super busy but I'm sure that's because of the company he runs, I don't think he would do that on purpose to his own son. Or would he? Every time I hear about Adrien's father it seems to be just negative things… I wonder if it's all true. Oh God I hope it's not, that would be horrible for someone to be treated like that…' Marinette thought to herself. Her thoughts went back to this morning and the conversations she shared with Adrien when Chloe was acting up. 'Oh God I basically told him that the only people that would like him are stupid fangirls…' Marinette cringed as her heart dropped. 'Well I sort of hinted that I was a fangirl, but like then I took it back so that's not good either… I really need to apologize to him for that. It was super mean especially when he is having a bad day like that.'

"I forgot something! I'll be back!" Marinette yelled randomly to her friends who were caught off guard. Marinette turned to the other direction and started running.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled after her but she didn't follow, she just watched as Marinette disappeared as she took a turn in hallway.

"What do you think she forgot?" Nino asked as he turned back to keep walking towards the cafeteria.

"Who knows, she would lose her own head if it wasn't attached to her. Let's grab her something to eat she might be a while." Alya huffed as she started walking with Nino. Their steps syncing up as their hands slowly started to intertwine with one another.

Marinette ran past the classroom she was just in and passed it to go straight to the front of the school. She was trying to catch Adrien before he left for the day. She jumped towards the front doors of the school and shoved them open blinding herself with how bright it was outside. She squinted and looked for Adrien who was barely going to start walking down the steps of the school.

"Adrien wait!" Marinette yelled after him. She was never so happy to be kept in shape by her superhero duties she would have felt embarrassed if he could tell she ran after him for something so trivial.

Adrien turned around to face Marinette who was on the step above him making her seem like she was the same height as him. "Marinette..? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised, he wasn't thinking of anyone but Natalie showing up right now.

"I… uh I…" Marinette choked, she had no idea how she was going to even say what she wanted to say. 'Great go off running without even thinking.. Or actually go off running because you thought too much. You could have waited till tomorrow but nooo you had to just go off right now…' Marinette thought to herself she bit her tongue thinking of how to correctly say what she wanted to say.

"Uh Marinette?" Adrien asked but before he could get an answer he heard a car honk. Adrien turned around and saw the familiar silver car pull up to the curb, the tinted windows hiding whoever was inside. "I have to go..." He mumbled as he turned away from her and started down the stairs towards the car.

"Wait!" Marinette yelled after him as she reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. He turned towards her in surprise. 'Come on Marinette let your inner Ladybug out!' She yelled to herself taking a subtle deep breath before speaking.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I'm sorry about saying that the only people that would like you are crazy fan girls or someone who is interested in your money. I didn't mean for it to come out like that but I realize now that it did and… Well I'm sorry, obviously you have people that do care about you for you and not for all the fancy stuff, I mean I like you for you and not all that stuff; I mean Me Nino and Alya like you for who you are not just me! But… Look I'm sorry Adrien I really didn't mean to upset you." She finished, looking down at her feet as she released his arm from her grasp. She didn't even want to imagine what his face would look like after she said all of that.

"Marinette… Thank you for that. I didn't take it the wrong way at all I understood what you really meant." He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting matter. She looked back up into his eyes as he continued to speak. "I really appreciate it though I'm happy you thought of me enough to even think of apologizing." He chuckled to lighten the mood between them.

"Adrien… Of course I thought of you, I care about my friends you know." She stated confidently. Adrien's eyes widened, for some reason she reminded him of his lady and it honestly took him by surprise. He was taken back to reality quickly when he heard the car honk once more. He looked back and scowled at the car and back to Marinette, he was hesitant to leave.

"Oh!" She stopped and reached for her purse and grabbed the croissant to give to him. "Before you go I found something else I wanted to give it to you. I know you are gonna be super busy today and I didn't want you to forget to eat. I know that you're a model and blah blah blah carbs are bad whatever. I know that you are probably on a strict diet for your career but here." She took out the croissant and presented it to him. "I know it isn't much but I wanted to make sure you got something at least decent to eat before you take off to work for the rest of the day." Marinette put in in his hand and smiled. Adrien was lost with words for what to tell her as he put away the croissant in his bag, somewhere his Nutritionist or Natalie wouldn't be able to see it. For always being on him and making sure he does what his father wants they still manage to give him privacy and never go through his own personal belongings without permission.

'Nobody has ever been so nice to me like this. She apologized to me for something that she thought hurt my feelings then feeds me? I know I probably won't eat too much today but still this is amazing...' He realized now that he was staring at her in silence.

"Any way…" She hesitantly said as she looked past him to the silver car that was waiting for him. "I don't want you to get into trouble because I'm holding you up, so you better get going.

Adrien didn't know what possessed him at that moment but he grabbed Marinette and hugged her. He felt like crying on her shoulder but he held it back and instead hugged her tighter. She slowly and awkwardly hugged him back, patting his back which slowly turned in to a rub. Adrien forgot how good it felt to receive and give a hug with the comforting warmth and the sweet smell of Marinette, who no doubt smelled so sweet because she lived and work in a bakery.

"Thank you so much Marinette you really are…" He pulled back and looked into her eyes so she knew he meant it. "Amazing." He let go of her and turned to walk towards the car whose aura was that of impatience. Before he got out of ear shot he stopped and turned back around to Marinette whose face was pink in a blush and had a look of confusion as she watched him walk away. "Oh and Marinette, if you ever need anybody I'm your guy. If you ever need to talk or vent I'll always be here for you okay? Text me anytime, I may not be able to get to it right away but I promise I will always answer." He finished his sentence and turned to run to the car that was already honking for the third time. Marinette couldn't even comprehend what happened but went on auto piolet and just watched Adrien run and get into the car. Once the door was shut the car pulled into the street and got lost in the traffic. Marinette turned and walked back into the school in a daze and made her way back to the cafeteria to where Nino and Alya were sitting.

"Hey did you get what you needed?" Alya asked as she pushed the food they bought for her while she was gone.

"Huh?" Marinette asked as she came back to reality barley noticing the food they presented in front of her.

"You forgot something did you get it?" Nino clarified for Alya as they looked at her equally confused.

"Oh yeah I got what I needed." Marinette answered as she sat down to eat. 'And I got something extra too...' she thought to herself as the blush crept back onto her cheeks. Alya looked at her with suspicion, making eye contact with Marinette. The look said it all, she wanted the deets later and all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Adrien held his breath trying to prepare himself in any way for the scolding that he knew would follow as soon as he entered the car. Reaching for the car door he opened it fast, already knowing he had made whoever was in the car wait too long for him. Although he could care less because what Marinette did was enough for him to not care about any punishment he would get for making them wait an extra few minutes for him to enter the car. He didn't dare look up from his feet as he put his backpack down and buckled himself in; the car hardly waiting for him to be buckled as it pulled away from the curb. His heart was beating fast as he felt like he was going to suffer from an anxiety attack from waiting for what would happen next. He looked up to see who else was in the car, and saw it was just the usual Gorilla and Natalie. He let go of his breath ever so slightly relieved for a moment knowing his Father wasn't near him, yet.

"Adrien. You know very well what you did today was out of line and dangerous." Natalie started as soon as she saw Adrien look up at her. Before waiting for his response she continued. "You know how dangerous it could be for you to leave without anybody knowing where you are. You understand that you are not permitted to leave without permission, or without your body guard. Your actions today were irresponsible and short sided of you. Do you understand?" Natalie deadpanned, her voice showed little emotion, but to Adrien what he heard was actual worry for his well-being. In his perspective Natalie cared more for him than his own Father, but the thought lingered that this was only because it was her job and him doing this put her at risk as well. His heart sank at the thought of the only reason she would be so worried was because she would lose her job if she wasn't.

"I'm sorry Natalie. I didn't want you to worry. I just really needed out of that house. I knew that this week is going to be super busy and I just felt like I can't handle all of this sometimes. I really just needed some time to think, alone." Adrien confessed, he normally wouldn't confess to her about his feelings but he found with Natalie honesty worked best.

"You could have done that in your room Adrien." Natalie stated as she rubbed her temples clearly stressed out.

"I hate my room." Adrien mumbled out in response.

"Then we will redecorate it until you like it." Natalie responded looking out of the window away from Adrien's gaze.

"That's not what I meant." Adrien responded back to her. He knew she didn't want to deal with him right now he could tell by the way she was acting. He wanted to leave it alone but the anger that had been growing inside of him was aching to be let out.

"Then we can renovate it." She snapped back, refusing to look at him believing that would just fuel his fire.

"That room is a cage. Just because you fill it with things to keep me entertained the fact still remains that it's a cage to hold me prisoner. I don't care what is in there or what it looks like, it doesn't change that I'm still alone!" He got angrier the more he spoke, he felt like his words were hot and ready to attack anyone that got in his way.

Natalie didn't speak right away but she took her gaze from the window and focused it back onto Adrien, letting a little sigh leave her lips. It was a sign of resignation, maybe she didn't want to deal with Adrien's teenage rage at the moment but he was forcing her to at this point.

"You know it's not like that Adrien." She countered in a calm voice trying to keep the aura in the car somewhat stable.

"Then what is it like? Do you know how it feels to be in there all alone? I had no friends, no family for so long! I only got company when I ran off. I finally got something I truly wanted when I left that cage!" Adrien's anger wasn't diminishing and her answer to him only flued the fire within.

"Adrien… I know it's been hard for you. I know your mother's…" She hesitated and chose her next words carefully knowing well that his mother was a very sensitive topic for him. "… Absence and your Father's isolation from you has probably made you feel so alone but you know that you are never alone. I have been there for you haven't I? And your body guard too, hasn't he been there for you as well? What are you saying to us by claiming you've been alone the whole time?" Natalie answered clearly getting something off her chest as well. The Gorilla looked in the rear view mirror raising his eyebrow at Natalie, questioning what she was trying to do by pushing Adrien.

"You're paid to do this. My friends aren't." Adrien spit out his inner thoughts. His hands were in fists as he tried to control himself but it felt too good letting his anger go that he felt like he wouldn't be able to stop.

"You really think that? If I didn't care for you at all do you think I would stay through everything I have? I had to convince your Father that there was nothing we could do to get you out of public school without tabloids making a big deal about it. I'm always there for you even when you run off and cause so much chaos in doing so! I don't just run your schedule Adrien, I care for you." Natalie retorted obviously upset with how Adrien thought that she was just in his life for the money.

"Did you tell him?" Adrien grinded his teeth in anticipation of the answer she would give him. He wondered if she knew how singlehandedly she could cause him unintentional pain by how she reacted to his disappearance this morning.

"Tell who what?" Natalie asked back clearly confused by Adrien's sudden question.

"Did you tell him about this morning?" He asked again his heart was beating so fast he thought that everyone else in the car would be able to hear it.

"Your Father? No. If you hadn't left that note and if you hadn't been in class this morning I would have told him." She answered. An inaudible sigh left his lips, relief washed over him in an instant and the anger slowed to a simmer. That answer felt like a cure to him and he couldn't tell if he felt more upset that he yelled at Natalie or that his anger quickly took him over in an instant of weakness. Maybe he was upset by both.

"Don't think that just because I didn't tell him this time doesn't mean that next time you run off I won't tell him." She continued after seeing Adrien's relief. "Don't think that this was ok just because you left a note and you were actually at school. This is a warning Adrien, I don't want you to pull that again." She scolded him further.

"I know. I'm sorry I really am." He whispered looking back to his feet. He felt shame wash over him now, knowing that the angry outbursts were below what was expected of him not only as an Agreste but as Chat Noir as well.

"Just don't do it again." She sighed in response.

"I won't." Adrien answered his voice still a whisper. Natalie wrapped her arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner. She knew it wasn't his fault for wanting to have alone time to think and process his feelings. She understood what it was like to be a teenager, although she knew she couldn't comprehend the stress Adrien must feel having so many high standards put on him by his Father. She knew that both Adrien and Mr. Agreste were still suffering from the disappearance of Mrs. Agreste. She knew it was far from fair for Adrien to lose both parents in a sense, since his Father had almost disappeared in Adrien's life just like his Mother. Although his father was around every once and awhile, but most of the time when Adrien was around him it was when he was being force to do something or being punish. She felt sad for the boy that she had come to love as her own.

"Listen Adrien, I know you must feel very stressed out. I understand how this week would be driving you over the edge but I know you can do this. You are stronger than you think. I know you do not want to miss school but if it would help to lessen the stress I can call you out for a few days this week so you can rest. Mentally and physically." She added the last part on purpose. 'Adrien's mentality is clearly teetering; his outburst a few seconds ago is clear indication of that. Obviously the high stress levels he is constantly exposed to, and not to mention his hormone levels as a teenager are starting to wear at him and some rest would be something he would need. I should look into therapists for him, possibly a private one. He needs to talk this out with someone more professional, without having to worry about it being in a magazine later that day.' Natalie thought to herself knowing that if she didn't look into getting him some help with his stress he could possibly get worse with whatever he was trying to deal with on his own.

Adrien wanted to cry, but he didn't let himself. He knew that he was going to get fitted for clothes and it would be best to not to make any more of a scene than he already had. Having a tear stained face wasn't good for pictures after all. He took in a long shaky breath trying to prepare himself to answer Natalie. After a few seconds he felt like he was strong enough to keep his voice level.

"Okay. I don't want to do that but maybe I will. Thank you so much… Both of you… Thank you for caring for me." He didn't want to say anything else, in fact he couldn't. If he did he knew he would tear up and cry and he couldn't do that. Not now at least.

"It's going to be okay. Look we are almost there if you want we can circle the block, we are still early right now." She offered him knowing that fittings and modeling was something he really would rather not do.

"No it's okay you guys have done more than enough for me." Adrien answered, feeling more grounded. The anger was still a simmer in his stomach but he felt no need to let any more out, after all there was no danger of it over boiling at the moment.

The rest of the car ride was silent, but peaceful. The car finally stopped at the curb of a huge skyscraper building. Adrien was familiar with this place it was one of the many places he always got his fittings and shoots done. He knew that today would be over faster if he just went and did everything they wanted. He was determined to get today out of the way and if he could help it he would try and get a head start on tomorrows work as well.

"Let's get going then." Natalie answered after the car was put in park. She gave Adrien a slight hug of encouragement then opened the car door. Adrien followed her out of the car making sure to grab his backpack. He followed Natalie as they went inside to sign in with the receptionist. The Gorilla waited with Adrien and gave him a pat on the shoulder in a comforting manner. To Adrien the Gorilla was like an uncle to him, and he always seemed to understand what he felt even though the Gorilla never exchanged a word to him saying so. His actions always showed Adrien that he cared at least they did more than what his Father had ever shown him especially recently.

"Alright thirteenth floor let's take the elevator they are expecting us." Natalie informed them as she shooed them all to the elevator. She pressed the button and the elevator opened up with a ding. They all walked in and she hit the 13th button causing the doors to close in front of them.

"Thirteen is an unlucky number." Adrien said automatically, his thoughts were on his superhero persona and all the bad luck he was supposed to attract. 'Maybe my life has hit a bit of bad luck because I am the embodiment of it, because I'm Chat Noir.' He wishfully thought. 'Maybe it's not my Father doing it but something to do with the Kwami's luck and characteristics that rub off on me.' Adrien was hoping with the slightest of luck that his Father wasn't as cruel as he appeared and that maybe it was him that made him that way. 'I am the unluckiest person being the Black Cat after all.' Adrien thought to himself with a slight frown on his lips.

"Don't be silly that's just a myth. The number thirteen has never been physically responsible in any instance that caused harm to a person." Natalie answered his claim. "Besides," she smiled "Black Cats are bad luck but you don't see Chat Noir as unlucky do you?" She was now looking straight at Adrien.

"I guess not…" He answered hesitantly, he wasn't sure what she meant by that but he didn't want to think too much about it. 'That's a problem for another day not now, not with everything that I have going on at the moment.' He thought as he stared at the numbers on the screen in the elevator. He watched as the numbers slowly rose and hit their desired floor. The door opened and they all walked out together.

"Wait!" Adrien yelled and he whirled around and ran back to the elevator catching it right before the door closed all the way. Natalie and the Gorilla watched him carefully in surprise. Adrien eyed the buttons in the elevator and pushed them all in one go, and then ran back to where they were waiting for him.

"Was that really necessary?" Natalie asked although she really thought it was quite funny herself.

"I just always wanted to do that." He answered smiling obviously happy with himself.

"You are just a child, finding the joys in the little things." Natalie stated as they walked. Adrien didn't answer, he felt like he didn't need to because he knew she was right. He might be a super model, son of the man who owned the biggest most successful clothing line in all of Paris, and a superhero to all of its citizens, but at heart he was just a child and sometimes he wanted to act like one and not like the model son or a superhero he often was.

"Hold onto that aspect Adrien, it's what makes life worth living." Natalie smiled to herself hoping that maybe Adrien can grow and love life for all the little things and not end up like the Mayors daughter who always thrived on the expensive lifestyle her father had. She wanted better for Adrien, a life that she hoped he would do good in and bring happiness to all those around him, much like he did for her in all the days she had cared for him. 'I'm sure he will breakthrough those barriers around him and soar higher than anyone has ever dared to fly.' She thought wishfully, knowing that one day she would no longer be needed as he got older.

Adrien thought about what she said for a moment. 'It makes life worth living? Maybe it does but it's hard to have any joy at all when I don't even have time to enjoy the little things…' He thought to himself his hopelessness felt like it was coming back to him and he tried to think of just positive things to try to keep the feeling from consuming him whole. They reached the room number that the receptionist gave to them, and they entered into a brightly lit room. There was a huge stage at the end of the room that had chairs set up around the front half of it, while the backside of the stage there were tall full sized mirrors. Multiple seamstresses were all working around the stage all of them had different outfits they were working on, and some seemed like they were barley starting on some outfits while others were just finishing up.

"Mr. Agreste! So good to see you please come here and we will start your fittings." A blonde petite seamstress with bright blue eyes greeted Adrien as she put her hand behind his back and lead him away from Natalie and the Gorilla. Natalie smiled to Adrien as he was led away and sat down in a chair near the door with the Gorilla getting comfortable for the long wait ahead. She pulled out her work tablet and started on rearranging Adrien's schedule for the next week. 'Hopefully I can fit in some time for him to rest and some time for him to go see a therapist. I'll have to shuffle some things around but it shouldn't be too hard.' Natalie thought to herself with a smirk on her lips.

The seamstress led Adrien to a small changing room that was located behind the stage he would be getting his fittings on. She handed him some clothes for him to change into before she spoke. "Put these on and we will be waiting for you out there." She instructed him as she rushed back to the other seamstresses to finish up the final designs on some other clothes that he would be expected to be fitted for later that day. Adrien walked into the changing room locking the door behind him. He sat down his backpack and inspected the clothes he would be wearing. 'It seems to be some kind of winter type clothing, judging on the style that is.' Adrien thought to himself as he flicked through the pile she gave him.

"A long sleeved black turtle neck for a shirt and long black pants with black boots. Great if I thought I looked like Chat Noir before I will definitely look like him now." Adrien huffed as he reached for Plagg in his sweater pocket.

"Hey hands off big guy I don't want you to rip me apart too!" Plagg complained as he wiggled out of Adrien's grip.

"What are you even talking about?" Adrien rolled his eyes at his Kwami's strange and sudden behavior.

"I'm talking about you! You sure have a temper today. I mean you took it out on that girl from earlier." He answered in a matter of fact tone. Plagg knew that there was something deeply wrong with Adrien but he also knew it would be inappropriate to bring it up right now while he was so busy, but then again he wanted to know what was going on more than he cared for Adrien's schedule.

"Shut up. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I already know that so if you are going to scold me on it then you can quit while you're ahead." He mumbled back a reply as he grabbed his bag and fished through it retrieving the croissant Marinette gave him earlier.

"Scolding isn't my style you should already know that. But something is obviously wrong with you and I want to know what." Plagg stated as he watched Adrien rip the croissant in half.

"Here eat this, it's not Camembert but it's something to eat for now at least." Adrien ignored Plaggs demand and handed him the croissant half. Adrien wasted no time and ate his half as fast as he could. Plagg held onto the croissant refusing to eat it until he got a response from Adrien.

"You don't have all day Plagg eat it now they are waiting for me to get out there." Adrien demanded when he noticed that Plagg wasn't eating.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on with you." Plagg stated back as he flew back down and sat on Adrien's bag setting the croissant down next to him. He crossed his arms and legs looking back at Adrien waiting for his answer, he would force it out of him if he had to.

"I don't have time for this Plagg. Here just get in the bag I have to go back out there." Adrien was now getting frustrated, this was not the type of conversation he wanted to have right now especially when he is in the changing room being waited on.

"You never have time Adrien, so its now or never what the hell is wrong with you?" Plagg asked again he was getting frustrated himself but he was trying his best to keep himself under control for Adrien's sake.

"You already know what is wrong with me Plagg I said all of it in front of you too when I yelled earlier. I'm just stressed out and I feel like I can't take it any longer and you acting like this isn't helping!" Adrien yelled back his anger was coming back, but more importantly his panic. 'Plagg please leave this alone, I don't want you to know, not yet at least.' He pleaded to himself. He knew he had to get changed and he just wanted Plagg to hide in his bag so he wouldn't see his bruises but it seemed to him that Plagg wouldn't give up on it.

"Yeah when aren't you stressed out Adrien? I know something else had to of happened because you've been through all of this before and you managed to keep your head but now I just don't know." Plagg admitted to him, he knew Adrien wasn't lying about being stressed out, but he could sense that there was something deeper to all of that as well.

"Maybe I never was able to keep my head and you are just now realizing it. Ever think about it like that?" Adrien challenged Plagg in a last ditch effort to get him to drop the conversation.

"That's a lie. You maybe don't realize it but I know you Adrien. I know the real Adrien Agreste not the one that the magazines know or the one staff knows, or even the one your friends know. I know you as Chat and as Adrien. I know you better than Ladybug and I'm more than positive I know you more than your own Father. So I know you can keep your head on straight through all this but something has knocked you off your game recently and I want to know what it was." Plagg calmly retorted back, he knew Adrien didn't like to bother people with his problems it was something he loved and hated about him. Adrien would never bother him with some stupid teenage related problem that he may have, besides his crush on Ladybug, he never mentioned anything else. Plagg loved that about him, but he knew it would come back in a bad way in due time. Adrien never spoke of things that upset him, not to anyone, that included Plagg as well. He sometimes told Nino about them, but ever since his friend was Akumatized he stopped telling him everything in fear of driving him to be Akumatized once more. Plagg knew all of this, and he knew it would only hurt Adrien the longer this went on but he secretly hoped that Adrien could turn to him to talk about his problems, even if he wasn't the most approachable one for the job. 'If he won't come to me then I'll go to him.' Plagg thought as he waited for Adrien's response.

"You just won't give up will you?" Adrien mumbled as he pretended to be interested in the clothes he was supposed to get changed into.

"You don't seem like you know me at all Adrien." Plagg playfully retorted to ease the tension between them.

"Sure I do, you are stubborn, lazy, and love stinky smelly cheese." Adrien rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his lips.

"All true yes but what you forgot to mention is that I care about you. A lot more than I should considering you abuse your power to be Chat all the time. Just so you can do these "patrols" when I really know you just want to get out of the house, but I don't mind that all the time." Plagg added as he floated over to Adrien and landed on his shoulder. He purred and rubbed his head on Adrien's cheek. It took Adrien by surprise he knew that Plagg cared for him but he didn't know he cared that much. He felt guilty for thinking that Plagg just loved cheese and sleeping.

"I care about you too Plagg, more than I should considering you complain all the time about cheese and how you just want to sleep." Adrien smiled back at him. 'I should tell him even though it probably still looks bad. I should just do it and get it over with.' Adrien took a deep breath to calm himself and to prepare himself to tell Plagg the truth, but just as he opened his mouth to speak there was a knock on the changing room door.

"Mr. Agreste? Are you quite alright? You've been in there for a while." The concerned voice of the seamstress cut through the door. Plagg in a panic hind in Adrien's hood as Adrien answered.

"Uh yeah sorry! I'll be out right now!" He panicked as he tried to think of how long he has been in there arguing with his Kwami.

"Okay but please hurry we do have quite a few outfits for you to get fitted into, and if we hurry we can even get some photo's done as well." She added as she walked away to leave him once more.

"Fuck that was close." Adrien sighed as he slumped onto the floor to sit down. "Plagg we can't do this here, I'll talk to you later okay? Just hide in the bag for now so we can get these fittings over with already." He said to his Kwami who was just now getting out of his hood.

"You have to promise me that you won't just ignore it when we get back home. You have to tell me what is wrong or else I won't hide and I'll make a big scene in front of everyone out there." Plagg threatened, he didn't want to give Adrien the chance to run away from telling him what he was just about to say. He needed leverage on the situation and the only way to insure that was to threaten to be difficult, knowing that Adrien would quickly agree to skip all the drama that would follow.

"I promise Plagg. I won't ignore you I'll tell you everything just get in the bag and hide please, and eat your croissant." Adrien huffed with worried eyes.

"Alright then. We will continue this later." Plagg answered reluctantly as he floated back to Adrien's bag and grabbed the croissant, shuffling his way deep inside to get comfortable for the long hours of waiting. Adrien sighed as he zipped up the bag completely. He wasn't even thinking about the bruises and who might see them until he was handed the clothes he was supposed to wear. Now he was worried if they had something they wanted him to wear that would show the bruises. 'What do I say if they ask?' He thought to himself, the memory of his Father telling him to tell no one about what happened came ringing through his ears. 'I'll have to lie, or else he might do something worse... What do I tell Plagg when we get home? I have to tell him now but what would he say? What would he do? What can he do?' Adrien thought to himself in an anxious frenzy as he slowly got undressed taking off his jacket and shirt together. He looked in the mirror on the wall in the changing room, and inspected his bruises again. They still were dark purple, but they looked better than they did the previous day. He sighed quietly as he rushed to put on the clothes he was given, and after strapping the last buckle on his boots he stood back up to inspect himself in the mirror. 'Hopefully I don't do a shoot in this one, I look way too much like Chat it's kind of scary.' He distracted himself with the thoughts of Chat Noir trying to use them as a way to calm himself from all the other thoughts that were trying to consume him. He took a deep breath as he exited the room with his backpack leaving his discarded clothes behind.

"Ah there you are Mr. Agreste please come here and we will get started." The blonde haired seamstress from earlier beckoned him over to her. She was standing on the stage that was lifted with mirrors surrounding the back side of it. He walked over to stairs that lead up to the stage and gently set his bag down next to them. He climbed up the rest of the stairs and made his way to the middle of the stage to a small pedestal that he stood on as the seamstress walked over to him and eyed him up and down.

"I must say Mr. Agreste black is very much your color." She smiled as she circled him to examine the outfit he was wearing.

"I prefer white." Adrien lied thinking of Chat Noir and how he wears black. 'I'm being silly, just because I like black wouldn't mean that I am Chat Noir I'm being paranoid. Get yourself together Adrien!' He internally screamed at himself thinking of something else to say to the seamstress. "You can just call me Adrien…" He mumbled another reply in attempt to not be rude. 'The way she is circling me is making me a little nervous…' Adrien thought to himself as he tried to keep a nervous sweat from breaking.

"Alright, Adrien. Let's get started shall we? Arms up." She said as she grabbed a tape measure from her pocket. Adrien lifted his arms and held them out as she wrapped the tape measure around his bicep picking up the extra fabric and holding it in place with a safety pin. She repeated the process on both arms and scribbled some measurements down on a notebook.

"I have to say monsieur; I never have seen a model change shape as you have. Just look at this your biceps have grown at least half an inch." She mused to herself. "Must be all the sports no?" She asked him trying to keep him in conversation so that it wasn't completely silent as she worked.

"I do some sports, fencing and karate that is, but that's pretty much it." He smiled in response. He knew he didn't grow muscle from just those things in particular. He had his superhero side to thank for the muscle growth. 'If it wasn't for fighting all the Akuma's I don't think I would maintain this muscle nearly as much.' Adrien thought to himself with a smile.

"My, my, sports, school and modeling? You must have a full plate. I applaud your determination. You must work very hard." She smiled at him as she measured his chest.

"I try." He mumbled a reply. She stopped talking for a moment and instead focused on the measurements at hand. She poked more safety pins to hold the lose fabric when necessary then stood back to appreciate her work.

"Well now that is very fitting if I do say so myself." She gave a light chuckle to her own pun as Adrien laughed along with her.

"That was a good one." He smiled as he turned around to look in the mirror himself. The shirt fit him perfectly with the loose ends held back with the safety pins.

"What do you think? Move around a bit and get a feel for it. Tell me if it's too tight and remember this shirt is made specifically for you so don't be afraid to mention anything." She replied as she watched him move around in the shirt, stretching his arms to get a feel for the way the fabric felt.

"Isn't that false advertising? This one is made just for me, but when people buy them at stores they will just be at a default size." Adrien thought out loud for a moment as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I suppose it is. All of the fashion business is to make something look perfect on a person that will model such a thing. You are the model and I am the seamstress, my job is to make you and the fabric a perfect match for each other. Almost like Chat Noir and Ladybug if you think about it." She answered him catering to his idea.

"How so?" Adrien asked curiously looking at her in the mirror as she approached him to inspect the safety pins.

"Hmm? Well they are a perfect match for each other aren't they? Fighting side by side in harmony. That's what I like to imagine with the models and clothing they wear. Both are in harmony and together will accomplish the mission in the end. So now tell me, is there anything that should be tightened or loosened?" She asked him bringing his attention back to what they were doing.

"Oh uh no it all feels right." He answered her as he turned back to her so she could resume the fitting.

"Alright well the pants style has to be tight but tell me if it feels too tight then we can definitely give you some wiggle room." The seamstress smirked as she started to measure his pants. 'Chat Noir and Ladybug are a perfect match together, fighting in perfect harmony… Is that what everyone sees? That perfect harmony. I think sometimes me and Ladybug are just on different wave lengths…' Adrien thought to himself as he started zoning out while the measurements were being taken. 'I love her, but it's almost obvious that she doesn't love me. I flirt with her and she hardly ever flirts back and when she does I'm more than positive that she is just teasing me. What if I tell her I love her and she doesn't love me back? Will that ruin what we have right now? Our partnership, our friendship what would happen to it? I wonder what Plagg would say about it… But first I have to deal with telling him about the bruises.. I don't think a conversation about Ladybug would be something he would want to talk about after I tell him about my father..' Adrien was starting to make himself sad, and wondered if there was anything he could do to make the time go by faster rather than dealing with the thoughts inside his head.

"Getting bored?" The seamstress asked as she saw Adrien sigh to himself.

"Huh? Oh no well I mean a little." Adrien confessed looking away from her.

"I find a good conversation helps the time go by. That is if you don't mind keeping me company." She responded happily.

"Sure that sounds great actually." Adrien smiled back at her ready to have a conversation with an actual person rather than one with himself.

"So what was that all about earlier?" Alya asked Marinette while raising her eyebrows. School had just been let out and they were collecting all their belongings from their lockers before heading out.

"What about what?" Marinette asked already forgetting about the events that took place earlier that day.

"Oh girl come on! You remember the whole; we are just friend's thing about Adrien. What happened I thought you completely lost your head over him? And what about when you left at lunch and came back all weird? Where did you go?" Alya recapped for Marinette not letting her wiggle her way out of telling her what was going on.

"OH, all that... Well you see it's kind of a long story..." Marinette gave a vague response back hoping Alya would drop it, but of course she already knew that she wouldn't.

"You can't pull that on me Marinette! Come on you have to tell me we are best friends, and I'll be damned if I let my best friend keep a secret all to herself." Alya answered back. Marinette sighed as she closed her locker.

"Fine but let's go somewhere else to talk, I rather not do it here with everyone around trying to listen in." Marinette answered knowing that if she refused Alya would badger her until she caved in. 'I'll just tell her, it's easier than lying about it.' Marinette thought to herself as she waited for Alya's response.

"Deal." Alya answered her as they both walked out of school together. They started having a conversation about Alya's Ladyblog, and how she couldn't wait for the next Akuma attack so she could possibly get a quick interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette was hardly listening to her and instead was getting lost in her own thoughts. 'What the hell is going on with me? I need to get my shit together. I really am just all over the place aren't I? For a second I start to think that maybe me and Adrien could just be friends and that I could move on from this silly crush. But then he has to go off and do that little stunt earlier and it's like he knew or something. Ugh I really have to reassess the whole situation. I do like him… but I just don't think we would work out as a couple…' Marinette sighed as they approached the park. 'Maybe talking with Alya will help me out…' she thought as her mind started to tune back into what Alya was saying.

"I hope the next one is super action packed, I get the most views when there is a lot of action, and flirting. Oh can you imagine if they kiss? That would be such a view buster!" Alya yelled excitedly.

"If who kissed?" Marinette asked curiously now interested in the conversation at hand.

"Girl were you not listening at all? I'm talking about Chat Noir and Ladybug of course!" Alya answered excitedly.

"Wait you think that Ladybug and Chat Noir would kiss?" Marinette laughed at the thought of her and Chat kissing at all. 'We did that once and it was because he was Akumatized, I doubt we would ever do that again.' Marinette thought to herself.

"What's so funny? Don't you think they are together?" Alya asked getting defensive.

"Uh, No! I don't think they are." Marinette said in a matter of fact tone still laughing at the assumption that Alya was making.

"Well why not?" Alya asked crossing her arms clearly interested in why Marinette thought she was wrong.

"Well I don't know! I just don't think Ladybug would be with Chat Noir who is to say that she doesn't have someone in her civilian form? Just because they are superheroes together doesn't mean that they have to be together." Marinette explained the best she could without giving away any indication that she was Ladybug.

"Well of course superheroes don't have to date other superheroes, but who is to say that they aren't together?" Alya asked her arms staying crossed in defense.

"I guess you will just have to ask them yourself then." Marinette gave up easily. 'I rather not fight about anything Ladybug related, with my clumsiness I could let something slip on accident.' Marinette thought to herself sighing at her easy defeat in the matter.

"Oh I plan to! I just don't know how you can't see it." Alya stated confidently back to Marinette.

"What do you mean? What is there to see?" Marinette asked wondering where Alya was going with this conversation.

"Well don't you ever see how they look at each other? Or how Chat Noir always protects Ladybug? Or how about how he always calls her my lady? They flirt more than any couple I know, so I just don't know how you never see it." Alya stated back with a wide smile of accomplishment on her face.

"Well…" Marinette was about to argue again until she realized she had nothing left to say. 'What can I even say to that? I know Chat flirts with me, and I can even say that sometimes I actually like it and his stupid puns. But there is no way we could be together, even if we wanted to. We can't know each other's real identities, but would that really stop Chat? I shouldn't even be thinking about this right now… I have too much complicated stuff going on with my feelings for Adrien… I should sort that out first before throwing Chat in the mix.' Marinette thought to herself.

"Well I guess I got you there didn't I?" Alya smiled at the blank faced Marinette who had yet to respond to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess you did! You sure watch them closely don't you?" Marinette stated wondering how much Alya has actually seen. 'I feel embarrassed now just thinking that if Alya has seen any of the flirting between us then that means millions have. I mean she posts everything on her Ladyblog! Now every will just assume that we are a thing!' Marinette had a mini freak out to herself hoping that nothing bad had been posted online.

"Oh of course I do, that's my job! I'm trying to find the real identities of our hero's remember? But who is to say I can't figure out more about their love life until then?" Alya said in a dream like voice.

"Right. So what else have you noticed about them?" Marinette asked curious to see what else Alya has seen her and Chat do together.

"Oh lots of stuff. Too much to even say, but if you are really interested in all of that you can go on my blog. It's under the LadyChat tab; everything about their relationship is under that tab. What I am more interested in at the moment is you and Adrien! Now spill it!" Alya stated as they walked within the park to a familiar green bench they always sat under.

"God you get to the point fast…" Marinette sighed as she sat down.

"You owe me girl, I just gave you the whereabouts of the LadyChat archive now I get something in return." Alya teased as she waited for Marinette to start talking.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking the other night about Adrien and me and everything. I just thought that everything between us is just silly. I had no feelings for Adrien when I first met him and he was just another of Chloe's friends who was a jerk like her. Then he did something that showed me he wasn't bad at all and I got obsessed with him and how perfect he was. I looked him up on magazines, and bought posters and pictures and everything! I went fully obsessed with him now that I think about it…." Marinette paused biting her lip nervous to continue talking.

"Uhh huh, keep going…" Alya encouraged as Marinette took a deep breathe before she decided to continue.

"Well I just think I fan girled a little too hard on him, especially since I had figured out his entire schedule before and would try and catch him at certain places and act like it was just a coincidence. I'm so ugh dumb just thinking back to it makes me cringe. Anyways I thought about it and I just think maybe I should move on from that. I mean it was an obsession honestly, and I don't know if it turned into an actual crush or if I'm still obsessing over him. I think it would be best for the both of us if we were just friends... I don't think he would even want to be with a girl who was so obsessed with him like that. Besides I wouldn't feel right if we actually would be together and then what if I find out that I only feel this way just because of his image? How do you think that would make him feel? I just need to stop..." Marinette finished resting her head back on the bench looking up at the sky that was hidden behind the leaves from the tree above. A gentle breeze brushed the leaves around a bit as she closed her eyes.

"I see. Okay well you have a lot on your mind obviously..." Alya responded after a few seconds of silence with her eyes wide from the confession Marinette gave.

"That's not even the worst part… When I left at lunch I actually went to go see Adrien before he took off to model. I wanted to apologize to him about saying that stuff about how the only people would like him were crazy fangirls or people who want his money… I really messed up by saying that, even though I didn't mean it that way..." Marinette bit her lip at the memory of her saying that to Adrien and the look on his face afterwards. 'I made him feel horrible when he was already having such a bad day. What kind of friend am I?' Marinette sulked to herself.

"I'm sure he didn't take it like that Marinette, and you apologized to him right? So no harm no foul right?" Alya comforted her as she waited for Marinette to continue her venting.

"Yeah I guess you are right… I mean I did apologize and he did say that he didn't mind and he knew what I meant to say… But I still feel horrible about it, and then I gave him a croissant to eat for later and he hugged me! He hugged me really tight and then told me that if I ever needed anyone to talk to then I could always text him…" Marinette blushed at the memory of it.

"Wait he did what? What!" Alya yelled in surprise not expecting what Marinette said at all.

"I know right? You'd expect him to be mad or something but instead all of a sudden he hugs me and tells me that he is my guy if I ever need someone to talk to about anything.. I just don't know what to think now. I was going to finally let him go and just settle for friends but then he pulls this on me! I don't know what I should do!" Marinette groaned out in frustration.

"Well of course you have no idea that escalated quickly if you asked me, and after so many years of nothing! It seems like Adrien made the first move on you Marinette." Alya winked at Marinette causing her to groan in frustration again. 'Maybe telling Alya wasn't such a good idea after all.' Marinette sighed.

"But seriously, what do you think about it Marinette?" Alya asked in a serious tone, although she found the situation quiet ironic and funny herself she still wanted to help Marinette out.

"Ugh I just don't know what to think Alya! That's why I wanted to tell you… I don't know what I should do about the whole thing." Marinette responded while putting her head in her hands. She felt like she just wanted the day to end already so she could sleep and finally relax.

"Well you said you wanted to just be friends with Adrien right? And you don't want to be with him anymore?" Alya asked Marinette trying to confirm where Marinette stood in the situation.

"Well yea, I mean of course I would want to be with him but I'm worried that it's because I was a fan for such a long time so... I just think us being together would be a bad idea, because I wouldn't know if I really do love him maybe I just love his image… It's just not fair to him if we ever end up together and then I finally realize he isn't perfect and then that image shatters and what if my feelings for him go along with it? That's not fair to him. I don't want to be the one to do that to him." Marinette explained in a little bit more detail this time.

"Oh okay I see the problem now... Yeah that would be bad… Well then there is only one thing you can do about all of this." Alya said confidently while smiling at Marinette. Her smile gave Marinette hope that maybe she could actually find a way to fix everything much like her lucky charm could do after a battle.

"What is it?" Marinette asked hopefully as she finally took her head out of her hands to look at Alya.

"Do what you were already planning on doing! Just be his friend and I mean really his friend, and in time if you don't like him after you've seen him as naturally as he gets then you know you don't really love him! Nobody gets hurt, and you still get to be friends with Adrien. It will all work out." Alya booped Marinette's forehead with her finger making Marinette smile.

"Yeah I guess you are right, but what do I do about the crush I have him right now?" Marinette frowned remembering how her heart fluttered for him earlier that day.

"Well girl that's something you have to work out on your own. I mean you could start talking to other guys, and go on dates and stuff instead of daydreaming about going on them with Adrien. That would probably help you expand your horizons and help you get over Adrien faster." Alya wondered out loud.

"That's not a bad idea I guess but then again I don't want to string anyone along if I can't get over Adrien…" Marinette sadly stated, she knew if someone was to do that to her it would hurt and she didn't want to be the cause of that pain to anyone.

"Well of course not, but first dates are to test the waters. If all first dates were successes then there wouldn't be exes. It's normal to go on a first date and then just agree that it doesn't work out between you both. You wouldn't be stringing anyone along as long as it's just a first date type status, not all first dates have to lead to a relationship Marinette." Alya stated while patting Marinette on the shoulder in support.

"I guess you are right. I'll think about that one for a bit. I just need to keep doing what I planned on doing in the first I guess. I have to just be friends with Adrien." Marinette said with determination ready to tackle the challenge ahead of her.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving for some of your mom's famous cookies." Alya smiled as the stood up and held out her hand for Marinette to grab.

"Yeah that actually sounds really good right now." Marinette said as she held onto Alya's hand as she pulled herself up.

"Alright people it's break time! You have 30 minutes to eat so I suggest eating quickly and getting straight back to work!" The manager who was in charge of the seamstresses came in and yelled. All the seamstresses in the room had all simultaneously stopped what they were doing and got up from their work desks ready to leave the room for their break. 'Seems like everyone can't wait to get out of here.' Adrien thought to himself in amusement. 'Wait break… What time is it!' Adrien was taken by surprise; he didn't realize how much time had already gone by as he checked the clock on the other end of the room reading 4:30pm.

"Alright Mr. Agres- I mean Adrien. You can take a break if you want to and rest your legs. You must be exhausted after standing for so long. But you better change into something else so you don't get those clothes dirty." The friendly seamstress addressed him as she went to grab her own lunch to eat. Adrien was about to thank her but before he could someone entered the room and got his attention.

"Mr. Agreste, come I have your lunch." The voice was familiar and he already knew it was his nutritionist. Adrien turned towards him and saw he held a brown paper bag in one hand and something else he hid in his other hand behind his back.

"Oh thank you." Adrien said automatically. He quite frankly disliked the nutritionist, not because he was a bad person but just because he was hired by his father to make sure that he never went off of his model diet. 'I only dislike him because he is good at his job.' Adrien thought to himself as he grabbed the small paper bag from him.

"Oh and you get something special today! Here!" The nutritionist smiled as he revealed what he hid behind his back. He handed Adrien a glass of what looked like lemonade.

"Oh? And what brought this on?" He asked as he grabbed the cup happily. 'Well I guess sometimes he can be cool.' Thought Adrien as his mouth watered at the sight of the lemonade.

"Well you have been doing well lately with your diet and I thought that I would just give you a little something extra. So enjoy it while you got it, it wouldn't be a diet if I did that for you all the time." The man smiled as he left the room already on his way. Adrien rolled his eyes playfully as he walked back to the main stage to set down his lunch. He was about to open the bag and start eating when he remembered what the seamstress told him. 'I better go get changed first I don't want to drop anything on these nice clothes.' Adrien thought as he went back to the changing room behind the stage leaving behind his food and backpack. He knew Plagg would be safe here since everyone was employed by his Father, and taking their bosses sons backpack or letting it be stolen was a sure way of getting fired. Nobody in the business would risk that since his Father could easily ruin any chance of them being employed elsewhere. 'With money comes power I guess.' Adrien thought to himself solemnly. 'Sometimes I wish I could be a normal teenager, well minus the superhero stuff…' Adrien reached the changing room and got undressed, and put on his school clothes from earlier. He carefully hung up the clothes and left to go back to his lunch.

"Ah I see you made yourself comfortable? Good, break time should be laid back and relaxing." Smile the seamstress who was at her desk off on the side now eating her own lunch. Adrien smiled back at her in agreement as he went to pull up a chair to the stage where his food was left. He looked back at his backpack just to make sure it was there and of course it hadn't moved. Adrien went back to opening the bag that he was given; he wouldn't be lying if he said it was an underwhelming surprise. Adrien eyed the small Greek yogurt pack and slices of fresh strawberry and banana and lemonade in disappointment.

"Well at least it's something I guess." Adrien mumbled to himself as he ate in silence savoring every bite like it would be his last. 'I should be used to this by now but it just never gets easier with long days and little food. Ugh thank god for Marinette feeding me beforehand. Her bakery always has the best food I can't even count how many times her food saved me from starving throughout the day.' Adrien thought to himself as he finished up his meal. He looked around the room to notice it was empty except for the one friendly seamstress.

"Everyone likes to go out to eat for lunch, but I prefer to stay in its more relaxing to me that way." The seamstress explained when she saw Adrien looking around.

"Oh. Where did Natalie and my bodyguard go?" Adrien asked noticing that they were not present in the room either.

"They left while you were getting changed. I'm not sure where they went but they said they would be right back. I told them I would watch you for them, although I'm sure you are old enough to do that on your own." She chuckled lightly. "They sure dote on you don't they? Ah, well it's the lifestyle I suppose you are famous." She joked as she grabbed her food and went to go sit next to Adrien.

"Is that all they gave you to eat?" She asked as she saw the trash from his yogurt.

"Oh uh yeah. It's my diet for modeling. It is pretty strict but today was a cheat day I guess." Adrien forced a small smile knowing that lemonade wasn't really a cheat.

"Oh my. You know I mind my own business in modeling industry. I've seen many different models and have seen how skinny they can get. I must say it isn't healthy to eat so little, but that is on them I suppose. But what about you, aren't you still hungry? You are a teenager after all, and everyone knows teenagers need to eat a lot so they can grow." The seamstress questioned Adrien with apparent worry on her face.

"Well he is a nutritionist, so I assume he knows what he is doing. Sometimes I do wish that I could just eat what I want though." Adrien admitted.

"Sometimes even the experts make mistakes. It's about so many factors you know. Your age, workload, and even how your metabolism works. Everyone is different you know, so I hope he puts into consideration of everything you have going on in your life." She responded as she grabbed a foot long sandwich from her bag and slowly started to unwrap it.

"I'm sure he does his best." Adrien answered his mouth watering by the sight of her sandwich. 'Actually he doesn't do that well of a job since he doesn't know that I go out and fight Akuma's and go on patrols.. If he knew that then I'm sure he would give me more food but I don't plan on him finding out just so I can have a bigger lunch. If anyone was to find out who I am it would have to be Ladybug first.' Adrien thought to himself as he went to grab his lemonade.

"You want some? I'm not going to eat all of this all by myself." The seamstress kindly asked Adrien who was just finishing his lemonade. He put the glass down and stared at the sandwich with desire in his eyes.

"I really shouldn't." He mumbled out his eyes quickly darting away from her food. 'Damn that must have really rude of me.' He mentally scolded himself.

"I won't tell if you won't." She smiled as she slid over the other half of her sandwich with a wink.

"Th- thank you!" Adrien hesitantly took a bite out of the sandwich. "I'm not used to my Fathers employees being so nice to me. Usually they are all afraid of me thinking I would complain about any little thing they do that I don't like." Adrien tried to strike up a conversation while they ate.

"Really? Well in all fairness your Father is pretty scary so I understand why a lot of people would be worried about messing up." She answered back as she started to eat her own half of the sandwich.

"Yeah he can be. I don't blame anyone for being afraid of me too." Adrien stated as he too took another bite.

"Well hey that is no fair to you now is it?" She turned to face Adrien while raising an eyebrow towards him.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked confused at her statement.

"Well your Father is scary now of course, but that doesn't transfer anything to you. You may be his son but that doesn't mean you are scary. You won't turn into your parents just because you are their child. You are still your own person you know. For anyone to judge so quickly is in my opinion quite rude." She explained as Adrien ate and listened to her.

"You don't think I'm scary? Or a brat?" Adrien asked surprised remembering how many times he would overhear other seamstresses talk crap about him behind his back.

"Of course not! So far what I see is a very kind and caring young man, who is very polite. Unless you are secretly scary and a brat I wouldn't believe it." She smiled. Adrien didn't answer right away but instead continued to eat. His bites were slow as his thoughts took over. 'I'm kind, caring, and polite. I wonder what other people think of me. I wonder if they see the real me, or just the model me. Like Marinette said earlier, she wasn't wrong but maybe she wasn't right either. Chat Noir is the closest me there is if I'm being honest to who I really am… I wonder if there is someone out there that likes Chat Noir besides for being a superhero. Probably not I mean there isn't anyone who gets to know Chat Noir on a personal level, he is just there to save the day then disappears. I don't even think Ladybug knows me that well either, we go on patrols and fight together and maybe we even have some type of harmony between each other but I don't think that really means that we know each other that well. If anything Marinette knows Chat Noir more than anyone, but she still doesn't know Adrien. She only knows the Chat Noir that stops by her house every once in a while to hang out and talk. She doesn't talk like that with Adrien Agreste… What if she is afraid of me like these employees? I wonder if she doesn't want to talk to me because she is afraid of having someone that can control if she gets hired or not at a successful clothing company… Well I can't really blame her if that is the case, if I were her I would be hesitant to talk naturally to someone who could possibly control my future dream job…' Adrien thought to himself as he finished the sandwich in silence. He wondered if there was any way to get his friend to open up and talk to him more like she so frequently does to his other half.

"All the other employees here always seem afraid of me; they always call me Mr. Agreste even though I tell them to just call me Adrien. I know they are trying to show me respect, but sometimes it just feels like it's because they want a good word in with my Father, or maybe they want to make sure their name doesn't come up. You are the first to call me Adrien, and the first to actually have a conversation with me. Thank you for that." Adrien thanked the seamstress as moved his eyes towards her blue ones. She looked at him returning the eye contact and smiled before deciding to speak.

"Well that's low now isn't it? Going after someone's son for a promotion or to insure that their job is safe. You shouldn't have to thank me Adrien; I'm treating you as I do everyone. I believe everyone we meet should be treated fairly with respect, and not something more just because of titles."

"I see. I wish more people were like you. You make me feel like a normal person and not someone that everyone thinks is special just because of a name." Adrien confessed to her. 'I shouldn't open up to her, no matter how nice she seems.. If I say something dumb or too revealing and she goes to a magazine then I'm dead for sure. I can't have tabloids saying they are quoting me, or even misquoting me that would be a nightmare to go home to.' Adrien thought the fear of anything he says potentially putting him in the hospital. The thought alone made him keep his lips tight about anything else that he wanted to say.

"Well I'm sure in time you will find more people who treat you right. You go to school don't you? I'm sure you have friends there, and I'm sure they don't just like you because of your name or what you do." She mentioned as she too finished her sandwich.

Adrien took a moment to think to himself and remembered the first day he attended public school. When he first arrived of course Chloe ambushed him in excitement, and he remembered how he thought that was nice. But he also remembered how mean she was being to others around them and how she tried telling him that was how you have to act in order to survive in public school. 'She tried to trick me into thinking her mean actions towards Mariette were because Marinette did something mean to her, but all Marinette did was keep the seat that she had chosen to sit in. Ugh Chloe really gave me hell on my first week to school; I understand now why so many people disliked me because I was friends with Chloe… But there was also all those girls that chased me when I first got there too. They all wanted autographs and pictures and they just went crazy when they saw me ugh it was horrible! Although I do know that Marinette and Alya never did that to me... I wonder if they even knew who I was before then… Well I hope they don't just like me for my name or money.. I wouldn't think so, because Marinette was so cautious around me because she thought I was the one who put gum on her chair, but after I apologized and got everything straight we became friends… And I guess after that she started stuttering and being cautious around me in a different way…' Adrien thought to himself as he bit his tongue wondering how to reply to the woman.

"I guess you are right. My friends like me for me and not what I do." Adrien smiled, knowing that he didn't give away any information. 'I should refrain from talking about just who my friends are. I don't need them to be bothered by tabloids and such, oh god or rumors about one of us being together… That would be so embarrassing for them, I wouldn't want any of them to be thrown into the spot light and subjected to that type of environment it sucks' Adrien thought to himself making a mental promise to try and keep his conversations away from his friends.

"So how long have you been a seamstress?" Adrien asked trying to get the topic off of him.

"Hmm well I've been one almost since I was in high school. I was working in a small local shop until I finished high school, then I went to college and worked on some designs selling them to people or doing some customs work. After graduating I applied here and ever since then I have stayed." She answered giving Adrien a small background on her life.

"Oh do you design your own clothes here too?" Adrien asked trying to keep her talking about herself rather than talk about him. He really disliked having to question every sentence he wanted to say. 'As Adrien I am a listener, and as Chat I am a talker... Comes with the territory I guess.' Adrien thought as the woman answered him.

"Well doing work in a bigger business is harder you see there are many seamstresses that work here and we all want our own work to be displayed in magazines and sold in stores. So that being said there are many people to compete against here, and when we are not competing against one another we are helping each other. Whether that is with perfecting a design that got green lit or doing fittings for models. I have had a few shirts that have gotten green lit before but I like to help other people work on their designs so they can have a chance at seeing their own work in a shop." She responded as she grabbed her cellphone and opened it to the pictures to show Adrien the designs. "See here are the roughs of the two designs that got green lit to be produced." She flicked her finger to the picture showing Adrien a short sleeve shirt with random assorted white lines going in different directions on it. Some were intersecting others and some were skinny and fat. She scrolled to show another picture of a suit, with the color scheme green and black. It looked like a normal tux with different colors to Adrien, but as soon as he was going to say that she interrupted him.

"I know this one looks normal right? But really the design is in the interior, fully bullet proof with an inside hidden pocket. For money, or protection, that is for the wearer to decide. Its design is made for high profile people, like Jagged Stone or someone like that. Formal wear and undetectable protection from heavy fire. Its part of my 'Comfort of Safety' collection I have been working on. Of course it seems obscure but those that have crazy fans can never be too safe." She slowly put her phone away into her pocket.

"I didn't know we had those kinds of clothes in the company. It's the first I have ever heard of that type of thing." Adrien wondered aloud.

"Oh this is the first and only one as of right now. Prototypes are being made and of course will have to be tested. You know you cannot sell something that says bullet proof without any proof that it actually is. I don't want this product to hurt someone because it wasn't made correctly." She frowned at the thought of something going wrong.

"I see, well then I guess it will be awhile until we see it around?" Adrien asked as he thought about how cool it would be if his Chat Noir suit was bullet proof. 'Wait I wonder if it is. Could it be? That's definitely something I'm going to have to ask Plagg later.' He thought as he waited for her response.

"I sure hope so, that's how you know it's been properly tested and taken care of." She answered as she started to pack up her own lunch. Adrien decided to do the same and gathered all his trash and took it to the trashcan that was right next to the entrance of the room. Right as he turned around to go back towards the stage the door behind him opened.

"Ah Adrien I saw the nutritionist earlier did he give you your lunch?" Natalie asked Adrien from behind.

Adrien turned around and responded, "Yea he did. Where did you two go?" Adrien asked as he saw Gorilla coming in behind Natalie.

"I had to make a few phone calls in private, and your body guard didn't go anywhere he was just waiting outside the door making sure nobody who isn't allowed in here would come through while I was away." Natalie explained to Adrien. 'I couldn't let just anyone overhear me make phone calls about acquiring a therapist for you. Imagine the tabloids go out on that one.' Natalie thought to herself.

"Look who is running off now." Adrien chuckled at the irony of Natalie leaving him on his own for once.

"Yes haha Adrien, now lunch is almost over go get changed into some clothes to get fitted into. The more you do the less you'll have to do later." Natalie shooed Adrien towards the changing room with a slight smile. "I hope he didn't give you any trouble while I was away." She turned towards the seamstress.

"Oh no of course not. He is very polite and well-mannered for his age. If I didn't know better I would think he was a grown adult." She waved offed as she collected her supplies to do more fittings.

"Alright Girl I gotta get going now. My mom would have my head if I don't get home before dinner. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Alya waved goodbye at Marinette who was standing at the bakery door.

"Text me when you get home so I know that you got there okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" Marinette yelled back and she waved goodbye. Alya nodded back and kept walking as Marinette watched until she disappeared on the horizon.

"I'm going to go back up to my room, but call me when you close so I can help clean up!" Marinette told her parents as she started to make her way past them.

"Oh honey you don't have to help clean tonight, don't you have a big project to do that is due soon?" Her mom answered her as she walked past.

"Hmmm yea but I would rather clean than do that right now." Marinette giggled knowing that anything is better than doing a history project.

"You can help clean all you want as long as you get your homework done too." Her dad joked along.

"Yes and if I fail school then at least I already have a job!" Marinette laughed as she left the bakery leaving behind her parents chuckling.

"Marinette shouldn't you be doing your history project?" Tikki asked as she floated next to Marinette and stared at the computer screen in front of them. Marinette had googled the Ladyblog and was hovering over the LadyChat link wondering if she really did want to click on it or not.

"Yeah I will eventually Tikki but I'm just distracted by what Alya said earlier." Marinette explained as she grabbed the mouse and double clicked on the link that opened a new tab.

"But Marinette you are always around Chat Noir shouldn't you already know everything there is that she could have posted? I mean the only time she records is when there are Akuma attacks, and well you are always there for them so what could she possibly have that you wouldn't know about?" Tikki asked as she tried to get Marinette's attention back to her.

"Well you are right Tikki.. But I just think that I need to know what other people think and see what all the fuss is about. I mean what she said earlier just made me wonder how other people see Ladybug and Chat Noir and how they view them as partners." Marinette answered Tikki as she scrolled past the introduction of the page. She stopped when there was a video of an Akuma attack. The title read 'Ladybug saves Chat Noir and he kisses her as a thank you!? You decide!' Marinette remembered this battle, it was against Stormy weather. Marinette clicked on the clip and saw a short video of Chat Noir being pulled out of the way of a lightning strike by Ladybug. They tumbled on the floor from the fall, and as the camera panned over to them it captured Chat on top of Ladybug their faces were too close and Chat's hair was covering anything that people could possibly see. Chat pulled away and smiled as Ladybug turned his head back towards Stormy Weather and then the clip ended.

"Okay no this is all wrong, that wasn't a kiss! We just tumbled on the floor and ended up like that!" Marinette argued to no one as she scrolled to the description of the video.

"Fan submitted video, because I was too close to the action and got trapped! Thank you for the fan that sent this in!" Tikki read aloud to what Alya posted about the video to Marinette. Marinette continued to scroll to read the comments on the video. "LadyChat is real! Look proof! I knew this since the first day!" Tikki giggled as she read them out loud to Marinette.

"Ugh that is so not proof. I don't know what these people are even seeing in this." Marinette sighed in frustration as she moved onto another video. "Fan submitted one again, and the same villain? What did they "find" now..." Marinette hesitantly clicked the video. It started to play with cars flying and crashing around Ladybug and Chat Noir. They ran and dodged until a bus came flying straight at them. Ladybug grabbed Chat close and started swinging her yoyo at a high speed before they were crushed under the bus. The video cut out a few seconds after the crash. "Okay so I pulled him close to make sure he was in range of not being crushed in my defense." Marinette said to no one in particular.

"People will see what they want to see Marinette. But I do have to agree with Alya on somethings." Tikki stated as she floated near Marinette and read the comments silently.

"Oh really? What do you agree with exactly?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Well Chat Noir does seem to flirt with you a lot, and he throws himself in front of every blow that would hurt you. I'm sure he does have feelings for you, but whether or not you feel the same is completely up to how you feel about Chat. But then again that is just my guess, I wouldn't know for sure how he feels about you unless he tells you out loud that he loves you until then it would just be my guess. It's not like I can read minds you know." Tikki explained as she recalled all the times Chat would protect Ladybug and flirt with her constantly knowing for a fact that Chat did love Marinette. 'That is not for me to intervene in. This is something they need to figure out on their own.' Tikki reminded herself as she tried to think of how to steer the conversation to what she really wanted to tell Marinette.

"Really you too Tikki? I don't think Chat means his flirting honestly, I think he might like the attention from the fans. I mean as far as I know he's looking at this site too and getting a real kick out of all these theories." Marinette mused as she scrolled further down the seemingly endless page.

"Oh Marinette, I was just stating a fact but he does seem to flirt with you a lot even when there is no one around. " Tikki suggested to the bored and frustrated Marinette. 'Just because it's something they have to figure out doesn't mean I can't state a fact.' Tikki thought to herself in frustration.

"Well.. Yeah I guess so. But that could just be his personality don't you think? Maybe his civilian self is a big flirt, and he doesn't even notice it." Marinette thought of how annoying people are when they keep flirting when someone isn't interested, but for some reason she felt like it was different with Chat Noir and she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Do you think Chat is annoying?" Tikki asked as she studied Marinette's face taking her chance at steering the conversation to what she really wanted to say.

"Well.. Kind of, I mean well yeah but not all the time. I don't know annoying just suits Chat Noir and I mean he is funny sometimes even though his puns can be annoying too but I don't know. Chat can be too much at times but I don't think he is that bad." Marinette sloppily explained as she lost interest on the Ladyblog.

"If you think he is annoying then why do you keep letting him come over here unannounced all the time?" Tikki asked curiously as she continued to study Marinette's face in order to gauge her reaction.

"Oh well. I don't know that really isn't up to me right? Like you said he does come over unannounced. I just think it's rude to make him leave when he comes over, sometimes I think he just needs someone to talk to. The way he acts around me makes me think he doesn't have that many people to really talk to in his civilian form. I mean if he did I don't think he'd come over to some girl he met once and have conversations with her." Marinette crossed her arms in defense.

"But Ladybug wouldn't mind telling him to go, and she would definitely be more worried about her secret identity being figured out by a certain nosey feline." Tikki suggested to Marinette trying to make her point more clear.

"Oh I think Ladybug is doing just fine with this alley cat." Marinette furrowed her brow slightly. "What are you trying to get at Tikki?" Marinette cut to the chase knowing that Tikki was hinting at something else.

"I'm just saying Marinette, Chat obviously wants to know who Ladybug is. So just be careful around him. You are both partners and if he likes you and you don't share the feelings back then you need to tread cautiously. Paris needs both of you on your top game and not distracted, and you need to be focused in battle to avoid getting hurt. I just need you to be careful Marinette I don't want you or Chat to get hurt in anyway." Tikki confessed as she floated closer to Marinette.

"Tikki we don't even know if he does love Ladybug, but I understand what you are saying, and I get it. We are heroes and we have to focus on saving the day and not love. What a life to live... I have to focus on saving the day and capturing the Akumas and being super!" Marinette scoffed as she slumped down and put her head down on her desk.

"Marinette what's wrong?" Tikki asked as she landed on top of Marinette's head.

"UGH. Everything!" Marinette's stifled words reached Tikki's ears.

"Well that doesn't really narrow it down." Tikki mumbled back as she patted Marinette's head in a comforting manner.

"I know it's just sometimes I get overwhelmed by all this superhero stuff. It doesn't help that my civilian love life is in shambles as of now and then I see that my superhero love life was dead on arrival." Marinette said as her head was brought back up looking at her monitor zoning out at the comments on the video she happened to scroll past.

"Marinette you can have a love life, I am just worried about the consequences that could be going along with all of that. I believe you need to learn how to maintain a perfect balance before you decide to go on and have another pillar to add to it. You seem to have a hard enough time without any relationship." Tikki teased her trying to lighten the mood.

"I know but still. I have been Ladybug for three years. Three long years! You think I would be able to do this stuff in my sleep. But I'm here and senior year is coming up soon and I just don't know what to do or where I can even go because I need to stay here to protect Paris. Yet here we are still here fighting Hawk Moth and nowhere close to even know where he is hiding or who he is! Or even what he wants! Ugh and I'm here looking at the Ladyblog to see about a fake romance between me and Chat…" Marinette sulked.

"Listen Marinette I didn't say you couldn't date, I just am telling you that you can't let a significant other get in the way of your duties. That means physically and mentally. You can't be fighting crime and trying to save the day when your mind is a million miles away. You especially can't be fighting crime if you are distracted with your significant other and are oblivious to what is going on around you." Tikki explained herself to Marinette regretting that she even brought it up.

"Have you seen that happen before Tikki?" Marinette asked her Kwami. 'She's been around for such a long time. I should trust her on what she is saying about this but it still really sucks sometimes…' Marinette thought to herself.

"Of course I have. Complications come with life Marinette and there are always things that give life unnecessary hiccups but they always can be fixed as well. Just because you are Ladybug doesn't mean you cannot go where you need to go in life." Tikki tried to comfort Marinette the best she could.

"That would sound so much more convincing if you didn't just tell me the opposite a second ago." Marinette's sulking continued.

"Are you thinking about what you and Alya talked about earlier today?" Tikki went out on a limb and guessed what was really bothering Marinette.

"Yes and no.. Yes because I am thinking about it and no because I am worried about my future too." Marinette stated as she leaned back in her computer chair closing her eyes.

"Well the future can wait a little longer for now. But what about Adrien this time?" Tikki asked ignoring the bigger problem, knowing that the talk for that one would be a painful one if push came to shove.

"Well not really Adrien more like other people.. Like what Alya was saying about dating other people and testing the waters to get over my Adrien obsession and all that junk." Marinette hesitated but continued "I just don't know what to do, what do you think about it?" She asked her Kwami for advice.

"Well it could work actually. That is what people do when they want to date people; they test the waters and see how it is and if they are compatible with each other. I don't see the harm in doing that but you would have to be careful as well. Like you said you don't want to accidently lead someone on, so you need to be honest with whoever you are with even if it's just getting to know each other. In my experience no relationship was successful without honesty and communication." Tikki mused as she thought back to other miraculous holders and all the different types of relationships they had in their lifetimes.

"Yeah but honesty wouldn't really work with me would it? I can't really have an honest relationship while hiding that I'm ladybug at the same time." Marinette complained back wondering if she would ever be able to have a normal life without having to disappear every time Paris was in trouble.

"Well that's the hard part; so many things can go wrong Marinette. What if someone finds out that you are Ladybug? Then what if you both go your separate ways or have a fight and then in the heat of the moment they have a lapse of judgement and tell someone that you are Ladybug? That could open a whole can of worms that would be impossible to deal with." Tikki tried to advise her thinking back to an account many years ago of when a similar situation happened with a miraculous holder.

"Tikki..?" Marinette asked hesitantly while she was deep in thought thinking about what Tikki had mentioned.

"Yes Marinette?" Tikki asked curious as to what her chosen had to say.

"Has a Miraculous holder ever been exposed before?" She asked as she bit her lip in suspense of the answer.

"Yes. A few have before and it never ends well." Tikki answered her face falling into a frown from the memories.

"What… What can they do if that happens?" Marinette asked scared of the answer.

"There isn't much anyone can do. Once it is revealed that a person is a miraculous holder it is hard to prove it wrong especially since the person in question wouldn't be able to get a full proof alibi with witnesses saying that they aren't a superhero. In my experience there are a few things that can be done. Like giving up the miraculous and a new holder would be chosen. After that the public would see that they are not a miraculous holder anymore and someone else has been chosen in their place. Although in my time there have been a few instances where instead of giving up the Miraculous the person goes into hiding, leaving their loved ones and friends behind in order to stay a hero and keep everyone safe in return. They go missing and never seen again but only in a crisis they return to fight and keep everyone safe. It's a price to pay to insure privacy, and safety for ones friends and family. Some choose other paths but each must sacrifice something in order for it." Tikki answered back as she remembered the few Miraculous holders that became targets of rouge dealers, and others who wanted to gain the power they had.

"Some actually left their family to continue being a Miraculous holder?" Marinette asked in surprise.

"Well yes. Everyone chooses a different path and some choose to stay and make the self-sacrifice to isolate themselves to insure that no one would be hurt due to their mistakes. Although I do have to say Ladybugs are more prone to giving up the power if they were ever found out and Chat Noirs are usually the ones that choose to isolate themselves. Not all the time though. I have had a few that did the opposite and choose to stay. It really depends on the person and their situations." Tikki explained as she floated up to comfort Marinette by patting her on the top of her head.

"Why do you think Chat Noir's are more likely to give up their civilian lives?" Marinette asked as her face focused on a picture of Chat Noir on the Ladyblog. She wondered what Chat would choose if he was in that situation.

"Plagg most likely." Tikki answered her almost immediately.

"Plagg? Who is Plagg?" Marinette asked confused keeping her eyes on the computer screen while she scrolled through more pictures trying to occupy her hands.

"Plagg is Chat Noir's Kwami." Tikki answered as she watched Marinette scroll.

"What do you mean that Plagg is the reason why Chat Noir's choose to give up their civilian lives if they were forced to?" Marinette asked confused at Tikki's tip toeing around the real answer.

Tikki sighed and floated off of Marinette's head and into her view. "I say that because of the people we usually choose as our chosen. Mixed with of course other factors… You will learn about it all at a later time Marinette. But I did want to talk to you about Chat Noir. He has been off lately hasn't he?" Tikki mentioned again wiggling her way out of the conversation and into something she's wanted to have for a while.

"You didn't answer me Tikki.. Why can't I know right now?" Marinette asked staring back at her Kwami, determined to get an answer back.

"Marinette, some things should be left alone until it is the right time. Right now I still can't tell you all the details of how we get our chosen, but I can explain a little bit. But first you have to confirm for me that you believe that Chat Noir was acting different the other night and that it wasn't just me who thought that." Tikki clarified as she waited for Marinette's response. Marinette thought about it for several seconds remembering how Chat was acting the other night he visited. 'Yea I guess he was acting weird, I mean he looked troubled and didn't say much of anything.. Which is so not like Chat.' Marinette bit her lip thinking of what to say, wondering why Tikki wanted to know what she thought, and why it was so important.

"Yeah he was I guess, I mean he wasn't acting like the normal Chat Noir. Seemed liked something was bothering him. It was like he wanted to talk about it but decided against it." Marinette recounted the encounter she had with Chat the other night and how she would ask him something and he would change the subject instead.

"Do you think something is wrong with him in his civilian life?" Tikki asked another question.

"I don't know. It did seem like something was wrong. What are you getting at Tikki?" Marinette asked getting tired of Tikki avoiding the answers she promised to give her.

"You see when we pick our chosen we have our own preferences. There are so many factors we go off of, but in all our years Plagg has been consistent with the ones he has chosen. Plagg likes to lean towards those who are broken and sad, some come from terrible homes, and others have no homes at all. Although some he chooses are people you wouldn't typically consider to be sad or broken inside just by looking at them, but Plagg is able to see the pain behind those eyes and he gets drawn to it. I like to believe it is because he is the omen of bad luck, and has suffered in his life as well. Plagg can see those who suffer in silence and chooses to be with them so that maybe they don't have to suffer alone. Although this hasn't worked out all the time. But I'm telling you this because of the current Chat Noir, and his odd behavior coupled with the facts I have just told you. It makes me worried for Chat Noir, and Plagg." Tikki answered in a serious voice. Marinette matched Tikki's serious expression with one of surprise. She had no idea what to say back her mind seemed overflowed with the information Tikki had given her.

"What do we do to help?" Marinette asked as if it was her automatic response to the situation she found herself in.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You have to be there for Chat as Ladybug and Marinette. The only problem is if Alya is right and Chat does like Ladybug and you don't like Chat then being close to him as Ladybug could potentially hurt him in the long run. If he takes you supporting him as you having a crush on him then he could get his hopes up just to be crushed later. You could potentially become a source of his suffering and in that case it could hurt you both as a team. We can't risk Chat becoming Akumatized for any reasons, whether that is rejection or whatever is going on right now in his own civilian life. So you have to tread lightly on this one Marinette." Tikki advised her anxiously knowing that any wrong move on Marinette's part could land them in deep trouble later on.

"Wait how can I even be there for Chat if that might make him like me? Shouldn't I just tell him that I don't like him then and just get it out of the way?" Marinette asked having a slight freak out thinking about everything that Tikki was telling her.

"I thought of that too but we have no idea what Chat Noir really does feel about Ladybug. Imagine if he doesn't like Ladybug like that, and then you just tell him you don't like him? How do you think that might make him feel?" Tikki explained her thinking.

"Yeah I guess you are right on that one… So just be careful around Chat as Ladybug and talk to him more as Marinette?" Marinette asked, hoping that she could try and keep her persona's straight while doing all of this.

"Yes but more importantly, only Ladybug can really understand what it feels like to have stress of being a superhero to Paris so if Chat is stressed out about that then it would be best to talk to him as Ladybug so he can have her to lean on." Tikki gave extra instructions making sure Marinette understood.

"Do you think Chat is just stressed out Tikki?" Marinette asked secretly being stressed out by her double life as well.

"I don't know Marinette. But If I were to go off the past Chat Noir's then I would say that he might be stressed for different reasons. If anything Chat Noir may be depressed, and that's why I am worried." Tikki confessed to Marinette with saddened eyes.

"Depressed? Why would you think he would be depressed?" Marinette asked in shock not wanting to believe her partner would be that bad without telling her anything.

"Well that's just an assumption I wouldn't know for sure. If anyone were to know besides Chat himself it would be Plagg. I don't want to take any chances though, it's pretty common for people to hide their feelings from others and that means Chat could be hiding it from Plagg as well. It would only be a matter of time before Plagg would find out for sure anyways. What is important is to be there for him as his partner and friend. Everyone needs a support system that goes for superheroes too." Tikki mentioned as she floated to Marinette and rested her forehead on hers.

"I see, well I care deeply for Chat Noir, and I don't want him to feel alone. I'll do my best at helping him. I just hope he lets me in and doesn't try to deal with it all on his own. He sure likes to try and do that sometimes." Marinette mumbled back as she remembered the copycat incident, where Chat when off by himself to fix what he called his "own mistake". 'I won't let him fight this alone just like he wouldn't let Ladybug fight alone.' Marinette thought with determination.

"Marinette! We are about to close shop!" Marinette's head snapped to attention as she heard her mother yell for her downstairs.

"Coming!" Marinette yelled back as she looked over to Tikki. Tikki flew to hide under her pillow in the room nodding back at her. Marinette climbed down the latter to go help her parents clean up shop, her mind never leaving Chat Noir.

"Alright and we are done for the night! Everyone pack up and get ready for tomorrows fittings!" Adrien's head snapped to attention as he heard the manager of the seamstresses yell. The vibe in the room went from uptight last minute work to instant relief as everyone started to get ready for tomorrows work. Adrien looked around as everyone was starting to do their own thing.

"You can get changed and leave those in the fitting room for tomorrow, we will just finish it up then." The friendly seamstress that had been keeping Adrien company smiled at him.

"Right, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as he started walking towards his backpack that was still left in the same spot as earlier.

"Of course Adrien I'll be here all week." She smiled while she started to go towards her own desk. Adrien was happy that he had someone there he could actually have a conversation with, even if he did have to watch what he would say he was still thankful for some sort of distraction. He grabbed his bag and made his way towards the fitting room consciously leaving his bag outside of the fitting room when he arrived since he was still hyper aware of his bruises. He knew that Plagg wouldn't leave the bag as long as he wasn't somewhere private or at least he hoped he wouldn't. 'He did leave that one time to in class when he thought that Chloe had cheese in her bag, but it should be fine right now... I hope.' Adrien thought to himself as he got changed as quickly as he could. He left the clothes that he was currently getting fitted for neatly hung up in the fitting room as he was told to do. He opened to door and grabbed his bag unzipping it and scavenging through it searching for Plagg and his phone.

"Hey are we home yet?" Plagg opened his eyes as Adrien gently bumped his sleeping body with his hand.

"No not yet. We just finished up for the night so we will be home soon." Adrien whispered back into his bag as he found his phone. He turned it on and waited for all the notifications to come through. He sighed as he saw 3 missed texts from Nino. 'I'll have to get back to him whenever I get home.' Adrien thought as he slipped his phone into his pants pocket.

"I want cheese!" Plagg whined as he rolled back over to sleep.

"Plagg! Shhh! I'll get you cheese when we get home just be patient." Adrien hushed as he went to zip up the bag. As soon as his bag was zipped back up he sighed. 'I forgot that I have to tell Plagg, and I have a joint patrol to go on tonight… What have I gotten myself into?' Adrien's head hung low as he started walking back to the main area where everyone was waiting for him.

"There you are Adrien. Let's get going it is getting quite late." Natalie said to him as he made his way over to her his head hung low in defeat of the lingering thoughts of having to confess to Plagg when he got home.

"Yeah okay." Adrien mumbled as he walked with her as the Gorilla trailed closely behind. They made their way to the elevator and back down to the main lobby. Adrien was still quiet deep in thought of how he would break the news to Plagg. 'Maybe I can just go to bed… No he wouldn't let me get away with that, and I can't leave Ladybug to do our patrol alone… Or I could just claim I got hurt some other way. No he would know if I was lying once we transformed, he would sense my guilt… Well I guess I should just tell him the truth but I wonder what he would say.' Adrien sighed as he gripped his backpack strap tighter trying to control his anxiety level which was slowly creeping up making his chest feel uncomfortably tight.

"Are you okay Adrien?" Natalie broke the silence between all three of them as they waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

"Yeah. I'm just very tired." Adrien answered her. 'It's not a lie I am tired, just tired of thinking and over thinking.' Adrien thought to himself as he kept his eyes to the floor not wanting to continue in any conversation.

"You pushed yourself today asking to stay this late." Natalie mentioned as she looked at her watch, "It's already 8pm you've been at it all day. I know you wanted to get more done but it wouldn't be worth it if you exhaust yourself in the process." Natalie looked back at Adrien who was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah I know." Adrien mumbled out as the elevator doors opened with a slight ding. They walked out of the elevator and Natalie went to sign them out at the front desk. Adrien and the Gorilla waited just a few feet away as Natalie chatted with the receptionist. Natalie walked back towards them as the Gorilla took the lead. Natalie put her hand on Adrien's back and led him to the front door that Gorilla was holding open for them.

"I told the receptionist that you are quite tired from today's fittings and it would be best if tomorrow we do some photoshoots to break up the monotones of the day. She agreed and will let the staff know tomorrow. Don't push yourself so much tomorrow you have a whole week to finish these fittings and shoots for a reason." Natalie whispered to Adrien who looked like he was falling asleep while walking.

"Oh okay, sure." He answered hearing that he would be doing shoots tomorrow woke him up more than anything else she said. 'Crap what if someone else sees the bruises? This is too much for me to think about right now I should just worry about it later.' Adrien took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves that were making him so tense. They reached the car and Natalie reached to open the door for Adrien. He crawled inside slumping into the seat closing his eyes in exhaustion as he buckled himself in. He had never before been so happy to be in the car with all three of them. They rode in silence for a while as Adrien slipped in and out of his own conciseness forgetting he was even in the car or where he was even heading to.

"Are you hungry Adrien?" Natalie asked bringing him back into a conscience state.

"…Yes a little bit." Adrien mumbled as he rubbed his eyes trying to help himself wake up. His stomach growled loudly as if to tell everyone that he was lying about being only a little bit hungry.

"We will get you something to eat then. Stop at the McDonalds, it should be just a few blocks away." Natalie instructed the Gorilla. She turned towards Adrien and gave him a wink. "It's our little secret."

"Sure!" Adrien said with surprise. 'Wow seems like everyone is giving me secrets to keep today' he thought to himself with a smile. 'I wish everyday was like this.' Adrien turned his head to watch the buildings pass by as he tried to keep his tired eyes open. He managed to hold onto consciousness long enough to be handed a bag of food by a smiling Natalie. He opened the bag to find two hamburgers and a large fry. "Wow thanks Natalie its been years since I've had this stuff!" Adrien eagerly torn open the wrapper of the hamburger and ate them both as fast as he could. Once he made it to the fries he decided to take it slow and eat them one by one savoring each individual fry knowing that they very well could be his last.

"You sure seemed more than a little hungry." Natalie gave a very light laugh as she watched Adrien eat the fries slowly.

"I was just excited I guess. I don't ever get to have that kind of food. Thank you it means a lot that you would let me have this right now." Adrien smiled as he offered her some fries.

"I'm okay Adrien you can enjoy them yourself it's your treat." Natalie smiled back to him. 'I know for a fact this cheat day probably means more than you are saying, so I won't take any of it from you. You deserve a break.' Natalie thought to herself as she saw Adrien then offer the Gorilla some fries. The Gorilla gave a small smile and grabbed one munching on it as he drove. 'I know that this food is a very special treat for him and yet he still offers us some of it. We can get this anytime we want and he never gets to experience it, but still he goes out of his way to share. There is truly something special about this boy that many don't get to see.' She felt proud in that moment knowing that she was one of the few who could see the boy behind the model.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

The silver car pulled up to the massive mansion in the dull moonlight. Natalie smiled as she nudged Adrien awake once more. He begrudgingly woke up slowly taking in his surroundings he noticed they were finally home.

"Come on Adrien let's get inside you need to get to bed already." Natalie smiled as he nodded still trying to wake up. Natalie collected the Mc Donald's trash before exiting the car and waited patiently for Adrien to follow her. Once all three of them were out of the car they made their way towards the gate in the front of the Agreste Mansion. Adrien rubbed his eyes as he watched Natalie put in the passcode that would grant them access past the gate. As soon as she finished inputting the code the gates opened in a swift movement. They all walked onto the property together, the gates slowly closing behind them. Natalie deterred away from the two and walked towards the outside garbage bin before heading inside with Adrien and the Gorilla. She hastily threw away the trash from their taboo meal knowing that no one would find it before the trash collector came later that week. Adrien noticed Natalie's actions and gave a tired laugh as he waited by the front door for her. He understood and knew that his father would throw a fit if he found out that his son ate something that was black listed from his diet.

"Just a precaution, we don't need anybody to know about our little snack." Natalie winked as she made her way inside with them. The house was quiet of course Natalie never expected anyone to be home except Adrien, his bodyguard, and of course herself. Very few times would Mr. Agreste actually be present in the home, and tonight was no exception.

"He isn't here?" Adrien asked noticing that the house was void of his father's presence. Usually after a photoshoot or fitting he would at least have his father at the base of the stairs waiting for him with a scowl. He would tell him off about how his photos weren't good enough quality and he would need to try harder. He would even on occasion go off on him about how he didn't get enough clothes fitted in the time slot he had. Adrien didn't mind the absence of his father anymore instead he welcomed it.

"Yes. He is very busy with this new fashion designs and the fashion show coming up next week. There is a lot for your Father to deal with as of right now so I'm afraid he won't be home much until after all the preparations are taken care of." Natalie answered him unsure how Adrien would take the news.

"It's not like he is home much anyways." Adrien sighed to himself as he grabbed the hand railing to the main stairs and started to make his way up them. He stopped walking for a moment then turned around sprinting down the stairs towards Natalie capturing her in a tight hug, something he rarely ever did.

"Thank you for today. I really mean it thank you." Adrien whispers out trying not to cry. His heart felt like it was under extreme stress as it beat against his ribcage at a lightning pace. Once he fully woke up he knew that once he was alone he would have to tell Plagg the truth about everything causing him to go into a panic attack. He hugged tighter into Natalie trying to calm himself while doing so.

Natalie was taken by surprise by Adrien's actions but hugged back after the initial shock of his out of character behavior. "You're welcome Adrien. Go get some rest okay? You need to sleep well tonight you have school and more work tomorrow. Try and get some rest." Natalie smiled as she gave him a tight squeeze back. Her hug helped to ground Adrien and help him feel calmer. His thoughts came flooding in once his panic started to go down. _I hate to admit it, but she really does remind me of my mom sometimes… I really miss her… I'm afraid that Natalie is the only person I have that will ever truly be family to me… She has stepped up to raise me, and taken over the role of my mom, but she isn't my mom no matter how much she does care for me… Although without her around I really would be all alone… I'm happy I have her around..._ Adrien thought to himself as he felt Natalie rub his back in an attempt to give him comfort.

"Okay" Adrien finally responded to her while reluctantly letting go of the embrace, he gave her a small smile before turning back to head up the stairs.

"Goodnight Adrien." Natalie called as he left her sight; her worry for him grew after their little embrace. She could tell something was wrong but she didn't know what it could be or how to even help him.

"Looks like we will have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Natalie turned toward the Gorilla who raised his eyebrow in confusion at her statement.

Adrien slowly made his way to his room knowing that the faster he got there the faster he would have to tell Plagg the truth. He sighed to himself for what felt like the millionth time wondering which would kill him first, his father the next time he got mad at him, or the panic that was slowly creeping back into him. Every step he took he tried to make it slower but his heart beat increased and a cold sweat rolled down his back regardless of how slow he was going. He felt sick like telling the dark secret would cause him shame and humiliation, it almost felt as if it would be better to keep it locked away. He continued walking agonizingly slow to his room knowing that once he was inside he wouldn't have a choice in the matter it would all be up to Plagg and knowing Plagg he would push until he caved into telling him everything.

As Adrien reached the long hallway that lead to his room it seemed like time had slowed down and sped up all at once. He felt nauseous and took a few deep breaths as he approached his door slowly. His shoes made small clicks on the marble floor sending the sound echoing through the empty hallway, bouncing off the walls and back to Adrien's ears. His hearing felt amplified, each click of his shoes sounded louder than the last making his head spin in anticipation. He finally reached his door and slowly his hand went towards the handle. The cool medal taking his attention for a moment as he hesitated to open the door; he closed his eyes quickly taking in the silence of the hallway before he finally pushed open the door. Adrien stepped into his bedroom, which looked the same as it always did. He fully entering the room closing the door behind him making a small click as it shut, his heart beat faster knowing that he just sealed his fate for the night. He quickly walked to his bed setting down his backpack before flopping down himself, letting his exhaustion take over for a few brief seconds. Despite feeling like he was in the middle of having a heart attack he was still desperately tired. Adrien stared at the ceiling taking in the silence and as if on cue Plagg flew from his backpack to break it.

"Adrien! I'm hungry!" Plagg flew into Adrien's view and whined, holding his stomach acting like he was in pain.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get you something." Adrien propped himself up and headed to his mini fridge that sat next to his computer desk. He fished through the fridge for a decent size of Camembert looking for something that would take Plagg a little longer to eat. _As if that is possible, he swallows everything in one bite..._ Adrien scoffed to himself knowing just how crazy Plagg really was for his beloved cheese. Satisfied with the size of piece he chose he turned to look at Plagg and handed him the piece watching as Plagg's eyes grew wide.

"And here I thought you were going to hold out on me! Boy oh boy!" Plagg yelled excitedly as he grabbed the cheese and flew over to his favorite spot on Adrien's pillow.

Adrien smiled and sat at his desk, not wanting to get near Plagg hoping that if he kept his distance it would somehow make the dreaded conversation stay at bay for the time being. He turned his attention to his computer and decided to turn it on in a last effort to distract himself. He waited anxiously as it booted up for what seemed like an eternity. The log in screen came up and he put his password in prompting his background on his computer to come up. He stared at it feeling even sadder than he was before. _Mom. I wish you were here. I wish you never left. Maybe then Father wouldn't be like this if you never disappeared. Where are you now? Are you still… Alive?_ Adrien felt his eyes fill with tears that were threatening to spill. He quickly took the mouse and went to open up his browser to get the picture of his mom out of his line of sight. As soon as the search bar came up he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. Adrien reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone noticing many unread texts from Nino. _Shit I should have checked them earlier. He is probably worried…_ Adrien hesitantly opened the texts and read them in order.

'Hey dude I was thinking of making a study group for the History project but it would basically be an excuse for you to get out of the house and hang out, what do you think?'

'Hey man you seemed like something was really bothering you today… Are you okay?'

'Look you don't have to tell me what is wrong if you don't want to but I still think you should talk to someone if something is bothering you… Hit me up man you know I care about you.'

 _Crap it's been hours since he sent these I've probably made him worry this whole time._ Adrien mentally freaked out as he frantically started to type back a reply.

'Sorry for the late reply I just got home.. but dude that study group sounds great! I don't know if I'd have time for that though… I'll try and get a bunch of modeling done as soon as possible though so maybe we can hang out… Today was just a tough day.. yesterday me and my dad got into an argument but other than that everything is fine. You know if anything bad happened you would be the first person I go to about it.' Adrien bit his lip as he reread the last sentence, knowing that it was a lie. He hit send before he could change what he wrote feeling guilty about keeping a dark secret from his best friend. After a few seconds his phone buzzed once more.

'Okay dude if you want to talk about the argument it might help make you feel better.' Nino insisted through his text.

'Maybe some other time I'm exhausted right now all I want to do is sleep.' Adrien text back quickly knowing that Nino wouldn't push it further.

"So is that why you are acting weird? You had a fight with your dad?" Plagg asked loudly in Adrien's ear.

"WHA?" Adrien yelled in surprise as he turned his head to see Plagg perched on his shoulder. He quickly closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket even though he knew it was too late; Plagg had already seen what he told Nino.

"You don't have to yell!" Plagg shouted back at the obviously flustered Adrien.

"You shouldn't be ease dropping on my conversation!" Adrien argued back.

"Calm down Adrien you were going to have to tell me about it anyway at least this way you are halfway done explaining." Plagg burped in reply.

"Yeah well there you go that's it okay." Adrien swiveled in his chair so he was facing his computer and went back to look at his browser that was waiting for him to make a search. He glanced at the clock in the toolbar. It was 9 pm almost time for him to go on patrol with Ladybug, which was a perfect distraction from the conversation he didn't want to have.

"Hey we aren't done here I need details you promised me." Plagg landed on his head and watched Adrien type in the url for the Lady Blog.

"Plagg it's almost time to go on Patrol so we should wait till after to have this conversation." Adrien huffed a halfhearted reply hoping that he could just push the conversation off a bit longer.

"No if you don't tell me then we aren't going on patrol." Plagg replied stiffly not willing to budge.

"Do you really have a say in that though? Once I say the magic words it's not like you have much of a choice." Adrien sassed back, although he didn't want to force Plagg to transform unless it was an emergency.

"Adrien what are you trying to hide from? We've been together for a long time do you really not trust me enough to tell me what is really going on with you?" Plagg replied ignoring his threat.

"It's not that Plagg..." Adrien zoned out on the home screen of the Lady Blog and instinctively reached up to give Plagg a pet. Right when his hand reached his Kwami, Plagg grabbed his miraculous and pulled it off of his finger. Before Adrien even knew what had happened Plagg flew up just out of Adrien's reach.

"Hey! What are you doing Plagg!? Give that back we have to go soon!" Adrien yelled as he hopelessly jumped up trying to reach Plagg.

"No! Not until you tell me everything!" Plagg yelled back to Adrien holding tight on the ring.

"Plagg you are being ridiculous!" Adrien huffed as he leaned down on his desk to check the time seeing that it was 9:10pm.

"Plagg! We have to be at the top of the Eiffel tower at 9:30 stop messing around! We have 20 minutes!" Adrien climbed on his desk chair and jumped trying to reach his Kwami but Plagg floated higher and out of his reach.

"No I told you not until you are honest with me! We are partners Adrien, so why do you insist on keeping me in the dark?" Plagg shouted back holding back his tears, knowing that whatever Adrien was hiding couldn't be good.

"I had a fight with my Dad okay?! Is that what you wanted me to say?! I had an argument and I finally stood up for myself but it turns out that standing up for yourself is stupid and it's better to just do what he wants." Adrien mumbled the last part walking over to his bed he sat down hanging his head low.

"Adrien…" Plagg whispered still not coming down to his level afraid that he wouldn't continue if he gave him the ring back so soon.

"Yeah turns out I'm good at kicking ass as Chat but as Adrien Agreste I suck. I can't even keep myself from being hit by someone as old as him." Adrien clenched his fists letting the tears spill from his eyes onto the floor beneath him.

"Adrien.." Plagg whispered once more floating down to his chosen. He floated into his lap looking up at Adrien who was trying desperately to stop crying.

"I'm fine Plagg really." Adrien choked out trying his best to smile. Plagg had no words so he instead grabbed Adrien's hand and put his miraculous in his hand. Plagg turned back and floated to Adrien's face rubbing his cheek and purring trying to calm the poor boy down. Adrien's tears slowed as he put the ring back on slowly, all his emotions of the day felt like they were ripping out of him making him feel mentally exhausted more so than ever. He sniffed and wiped his eyes of the tears that still lingered.

"Show me where he hit you." Plagg stated as he perched on Adrien's shoulder. The way he said it made it clear that he wasn't asking him to show him but was demanding to see it.

"Plagg I don't think that is a good idea. We are already probably late." Adrien mumbled out as he continued to stare at his feet.

"Adrien show me." Plagg stated once more not willing to argue with Adrien. Adrien sighed in defeat and stood up from where he was sitting. Plagg floated off his shoulder and went in front of Adrien waiting for him to continue what he was doing, he watched him carefully. Adrien peeled off his jacket and set it behind him on the bed. He then took off his shirt showing the bruise that was on his bicep and stomach. As he turned around to set the shirt down Plagg saw a dark purple bruise on his back, something not even Adrien was aware of.

"What did he do to you?" Plagg asked holding back his emotions trying to stay strong for Adrien's sake.

"He s-slapped me in the face first for talking back… Then he punched me in the stomach and I fell… He wanted me to stand up but I didn't…. I didn't want to… So he made me. He grabbed me and threw me on the floor… That's when I thought that my stupid pride wasn't worth being injured, I mean Paris needs me and I can't help if I'm hurt so I just did what he wanted. It's for the best." Adrien explained the tears coming back to his eyes. "I didn't let him see me cry…" He gave a weak smile to Plagg who stared at him in shock.

"But he did hurt you Adrien and that's not right!" Plagg flew towards his bare chest hugging him the best he could. Adrien wrapped his arms around him his chest shaking from the cries he refused to let out.

"I deserved it." Adrien let out as he shook more violently trying not to cry out.

"What makes you think that? What makes you think that any of that is right?" Plagg demanded an explanation as he wiggled out of Adrien's grip and proceeded to float up to his face holding the uncomfortable eye contact. Adrien felt Plagg's eyes pierce his soul and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore his emerald green eyes overflowed and the tears spilled onto his cheeks. He looked away in shame feeling the weakest he had ever felt since his mother's disappearance. He instinctively sat down on the ground and brought his knees up to his chest, he held tight to his legs and set his head down. He cried the hardest he had ever cried before in his life. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. He felt himself lose control his sobs becoming louder and louder.

"Adrien it's okay. It's all going to be okay." He heard Plagg purr as he sat on his hunched shoulders. Plagg continued to coo and try to comfort Adrien whose sobs seemed endless.

"I'm worth-worthless…" He choked out from in-between sobs trying to help get out what he was thinking of in his head.

"Don't say that. You aren't worthless Adrien." Plagg opposed, as he continued to purr next to Adrien's neck.

"I have no-no…." Adrien took a shaky sigh as she lifted his head tears still running down his face, his chest still convulsing from him keeping down his sobs. His hair was disheveled and cheeks were red, snot was starting to run from his nose. "No family left…" He whispered out as he bit his lip in a last ditch effort at keeping his sobs from leaving his throat.

"I'm your family Adrien. You have me and I'll never leave you." Plagg floated in front of him and held eye contact for as long as Adrien would allow. "You hear me Adrien? I'm your family; I will never leave you I promise. I'll give you all the power you need to protect yourself. I'll stay by your side always." Plagg persisted. Adrien let out a few more sobs, his chest slowing the rise and fall as he got calmer and calmer.

"Y-you promise?" Adrien look towards Plagg who was still floating in front of him.

"I promise." Plagg nodded as he rubbed his cheek against Adrien's. They sat together in silence until Plagg spoke once more.

"You are going to be late, if you still wanted to go out tonight." It came out as a whisper but it still cut through the silence like a knife. Adrien didn't answer right away but instead he stood up wiping his face from all the tears he shed. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on without a shirt. He considered what Plagg said for a few seconds. _I feel so weak and exhausted…_ His thoughts coming to him through a mental mist, ' _I can't leave Ladybug alone. What if she needs help.'_ He made up his mind thinking of his beloved partner he looked to Plagg who floated a few feet away.

"Claws out buddy." He gave a weak smile as Plagg gave a small nod transforming Adrien on the spot. The green light felt inviting and warm as it consumed Adrien whole and in its wake left the confidant Chat Noir.

"It's not polite to leave a Lady waiting." Chat told no one in particular as he strolled towards the large windows in the room, carefully opening one up. He grabbed his baton and vaulted onto a nearby roof making his way to Eiffel tower, hoping that he wasn't too late for his Lady.

"Humph I feel it, despair, loneliness, heartache, weakness.. Seems our little cat has slipped and fallen, surprisingly not landing on his feet. This may be our chance to get someone close to whoever Ladybug is…" A dark figure stared out of a massive window, starting into the moonlight lost in thought. "No time to waste, my little Akuma has been searching for days now of someone worthy enough to be changed. Go now my little butterfly and capture our little lost cat and bring him home." Hawkmoth walked into the dull light from the moon he closed his eyes picturing his Akuma which had been let loose aimlessly searching Paris for a victim. Once Hawkmoth connected with the butterfly it flew desperately to where Chat's negative energy was surging. Hawkmoth gave an eerie smile as he walked back into the darkness of the room, waiting to see his evil plan unravel.

"Shit Shit Shit!" Ladybug cursed under her breath as she raced from roof top to roof top towards the Eiffel tower. She continued to race to where her and Chat met every night for their joint patrols. _Great I'm so late; I hope he is still there waiting for me. Fuck I should have paid more attention to the time! I'd be really lucky if he hasn't already left._ Marinette thought to herself as she flung her body over the city. She saw the Eiffel tower in the distance which gave her strength to continue going at her fast pace. She flung herself a few more times and landed at the bottom of the tower. ' _If I had night vision like Chat I bet I would be able to see if he was up there…'_ She thought to herself as she squinted her eyes trying to see if he was at the top. ' _One way to find out!'_ She swung her yoyo in circles picking up an incredible speed and flung it as high as she could at the tower. It clung to one of the medal beams as she pulled the rope it zipped her up in the air at an incredible speed passing where her yoyo had originally clung. She jerked the small rope in her hands making her yoyo return to her. Again she threw it up and grappled near the top of the tower. Before her velocity had time to slow she pulled the rope again sending her high into the air now a good few feet higher than she needed. She created a loud thud sound as she landed, her yoyo zipping in return to her hand. She quickly wrapped the yoyo back around her waist as she looked up to see if Chat was indeed still there waiting for her. She didn't see anyone at first so she decided to walk the loop to make sure he wasn't hiding.

"Chat?" She called out quietly as she continued walking in the circle, around the bend she saw her partner staring down at the lights below. She quietly watched him for a few seconds taking in his features. He was resting against the railing with folded arms, his back hunched as he laid his head on his arms. He seemed intently watching the nearly silent city below, a cool breeze blew by causing her to shiver, but she continued to watch him as his blonde hair tussled slightly with the breeze. She couldn't help but stare at her partner, wondering if he always looked as handsome as he was now. She shook her head trying to free her thoughts as she decided to finally make her presence known. She silently started to make her way over to him reaching out to lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Chat sorry I'm late. I came as fast as I could." She smiled to her partner whose eyes were still on the city below. "Chat, are you okay?" She asked as she leaned on the railing herself to get a better look at her partners face.

"It would have been easier to call you if I had your number." He turned to her and raised his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion as he flashed a large smile as he leaned into her.

"Oh you, in your dreams!" Ladybug laughed as she pushed his face away from hers in a playful manner.

"My Lady you came very late and I thought that you had left me behind." Chat exaggerated his motions as he stood up straightening his back and put the back of his hand on his forehead. "But alas you were only running late. Thank god it's not midnight or your suit would disappear and I would have to find out who was behind the mask. Or maybe I would have to go around Paris and see whose face fit!" Chat smiled as he took a step towards his Lady.

"Well you are something else tonight. Were you waiting long for me?" Ladybug smiled as she grabbed her yoyo checking the time.

"No actually I was running late too. I've been here for maybe 15 minutes. I checked my baton to see if I could track you but you weren't transformed yet so I decided to wait for you." Chat explained as he turned to look back at the city.

"Really? I should have called you when I transformed then, I didn't even think about it I was in just a rush. Sorry for making you wait." She closed her yoyo sighing at the clock which read that it was 10:30 at night; she was a whole hour late tonight.

"No worries, I would have waited a life time for you My Lady." Chat bowed towards her with a smirk on his face.

"You know you could have gotten a head start instead that would have been more helpful for tonight." She huffed as she crossed her arms. Chats smirk fell as he stood up straight and scratched the back of his head as his cat ears folded back in shame.

"I guess you are right there." He looked to his feet in a pouting manner.

 _Crap now I made him feel bad and I'm supposed to cheer him up tonight too…_ Ladybug frowned as she stared at Chat wanting to fix her mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that Chat." She took a step forward toward him and scratched the bottom of his chin. "I appreciate that you decided to wait for me." She lifted his head keeping eye contact with him as she started to get lost in his eyes. "We should get going." She took her hand away from Chat and turned her back from him, feeling embarrassed for how long she stared at him; a light blush crept on her face.

"Yea." She heard Chat mumble out; a blush also creeping onto his face as well.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked him trying to keep the awkward silence away.

"You… I mean you choose My Lady." He coughed trying to cover up his little slip of the tongue. His heart was beating uncontrollable and he felt hot even with the cool night air blowing on him.

"Well we can patrol the city together or split up." She ignored his slip thinking of all the times she had done the same around Adrien and how he was always kind enough to ignore them. _Maybe that means he does like me then…_ She thought to herself in silence.

"We can go together but that would take longer. We should split up that would take less time and if anything happens we can call each other for back up." She finally turned back to Chat who smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan, but just so you know you can call me anytime Buggaboo." Chat smiled with a wink.

Ladybug chuckled before continuing, "So which part of Paris do you want?" she motioned out to the city. Chat looked out knowing exactly where he would be heading.

"East." He claimed with no hesitation knowing that the crime rate in the East side has spiked recently. The police had asked them in privacy to help patrol that area trying to save face from the public. _I'll be able to handle a few thugs on my own. I don't want her to take it herself and get hurt,_ he thought to himself as he waited for her response.

"Alright… If you see anything go down wait for back up don't engage in anything if it can be helped Chat… Even if it isn't an Akumatized person you need to wait for backup." She warned him knowing that he picked the East on purpose. _Of course he would pick the East side, he is so predictable,_ she sighed internally to herself.

"Got it. You don't have to worry about a thing My Lady." He smiled. "Where are you headed?" He asked waiting for her answer.

"Well I'll go North then West. You go East then to the South. Once we are done lets meet back here?" She looked to him for approval.

"Sounds good to me. Well then I'm off in the night. Call me if you need any help out there." He smiled as he grabbed his baton and extended it vaulting himself into the air.

"Those were my words.." Ladybug sighed as she watched him go off in the night alone. She turned the opposite direction and swung her yoyo so she too could get started on their patrol.


End file.
